About a girl
by acexume
Summary: After sailing the seas for many years, Ace decides to locate his younger brother, Luffy. When he travels to a small island, he is reunited with an old childhood friend, that could end up changing his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

_**Please note: I do not own any One Piece characters, those are Eichiro Oda's creations :) I do own however, my OC's. This story is NOT supposed to follow the anime line in any way, shape or form, So please do not reply with negative feedback 3 Thanks, and enjoy :)**_

"May 21st already. I have been a true pirate for exactly 8 years now." Ace stood up from a big rock, and caught his balance. He turned around and made his way back to the island. "I've been out at sea for quite awhile, lets see if I can get some food and ask around for Luffy without being chased off again." He made his way up a dirt path, and soon, walked into a tiny town.

As soon as he made his way into the town, he noticed that there were many stands that sold anything from food to clothing. "Now.. Should I find something to eat first, or attempt to find Luffy. If I choose the first thing, I can be completely full when I am being chased out." he continued to walk down the line of stands, soon stopping and taking Luffy's wanted poster out of his pocket. "Might as well just take a chance and ask first this time."

He turned around to face a stand with bright green curtains tied to the sides. He saw a girl with a dark green hooded robe sitting towards the back of the stand, reading a rather thick book. He decided to take a shot and ask her if she had seen Luffy.

"Excuse me, miss? I have been sailing for days trying to find a certain someone. Can you tell me if you have seen this guy?" He handed Luffy's wanted poster to the girl in the hooded robe. She looked up from her book and took a hold of the wanted poster. She examined it for a good half minute, and then looked back up to Ace.

"And what business do you have with this guy, may I ask?" Her tone was a bit defensive.

"Well, its my brother, and I am trying to meet back up with him. I take it you haven't seen him." He reached back for the poster, but the girl pulled it close to her body.

"I knew from the start that you looked familiar."

Ace felt his left eye twitch 'Is she apart of the marines? Nice going, Ace. Now you are going to get chased around again.'

The girl took her hood off, and revealed her face to Ace. She had long purple hair that was tied up and her skin was slightly tanned. Her eyes flashed towards his, and then he noticed her shimmering green eyes. "I can't believe you don't recognize your best childhood friend. And after all these years.."

"Ume? No.. you can't be her." Ace's eyes widened, as he watched the girl smile sweetly.

"You do remember me!" She jumped up from her seat and walked out to meet Ace.

"I do now. Wow, Ume.. you have become quite the lady.." He held out his arms and walked forward, soon embracing her into a hug.

She let go of the hug and looked up to him "Thanks Ace, You have shaped out quite nicely yourself..So, how have you been? I heard you were apart of White Beard's crew now."

"Yeah, you heard correctly. I am actually on a mission to find someone, and on the way I hope to meet up with Luffy."

"How is he? I see that he's wanted now, he's finally reaching his dreams!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited to see him, if i even get a chance to. Oh, but enough about me, why did you move all the way out to this tiny island?"

"I actually hopped aboard a cargo ship, and i escaped to this island. Our village isn't what it used to be, ill tell you that right now. Everyone's moving away because there are hardly any jobs, no places to make money. I didn't want to end up without a home, so that's why I escaped."

"Well we should definitely catch up, when do you uh, get off work?" He looked towards the stand, and back at her.

"Oh, this is my personal booth. I sell jewelry that I make, but business is quite slow today." She looked around and sighed softly to herself, and then looked back up to Ace. "So, how long are you in town?"

"Well, I feel like I deserve a break from my job, and I DID just meet up with you for the first time in 8 years. We have a lot of catching up to do. You know of any good inn's that I might be able to crash at?"

"Ace, you know you are welcome into my house. It's just me living there.. It gets kinda lonely after awhile." She looked up to him and gave him another kind smile.

"Oh, but I can't intrude-"

"Nonsense, Ace. It will be fun, just like when we were kids."

"Yeah.. Just like when we were kids.." Ace looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. 'Yeah, when we were kids I had the biggest thing for you.' He shook his head and looked up only to see that Ume was not there anymore.

"Where did you go?"

"I'm locking up the shop. You feeling okay? You look rather hungry, I'll fix you a nice home cooked meal." She walked back into the booth and pulled down a wooden door from the window opening. She took off a key that was tied onto a long black ribbon around her neck, and locked the wooden door up.

"I would love to have a home cooked dinner made by you, I can't wait." He smiled and continued to watch as she closed up her tiny store. She walked out, and soon joined his side. "It's just right ahead." She began to walk down a dirt path towards her home, and Ace followed.

"So, are you sure you aren't going to get in trouble for staying awhile?"

"Yeah, my captain is understandable. He's such a great man, he's taught me everything I know."

"That's great Ace, I'm really happy for you! You always talked about how one day you were going to become a famous pirate.. You and Luffy both. I'm just so glad that I am able to see you once again."

"Thank You Ume, it means a lot." He smiled down to her. They soon reached Ume's house. To Ace's surprise, it was a pretty decent sized home made of brick. Ume unlocked the door, and went inside, walking over to the table and lighting a big candle.

"Wow, Ume this place is incredible! Its so big for just one person." Ace looked around the house, seeing pictures in frames, nick knacks on shelves, and sets of cozy furniture.

"Yeah, it's kinda crazy to say, but my parents help pay for it. That was another reason I moved. They wanted to see me live a good life, but they didn't want to give up our home. Too many good memories, you know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I miss it there.. I miss the fun times we used to have together."

"Pull up a chair, I'll make you something to eat." She put on a blue and pink apron, and tied the string into a bow that fit across her back. She pulled out a skillet and a couple pans.

"So, Ume.. How long have you lived here?"

"Oh, It's been about a year.. After you left, things just got worse for me. I couldn't concentrate in school, I had nightmares every night about you.. I had to get away. I'm going to be quite honest, they didn't subside." She walked over to the table and sat a small pastel green tea cup in front of him. She poured hot water into the little cup, and placed a small ball filled with green tea leaves inside of the cup.

"I'm really sorry, Ume. I never meant to make you worry." He looked down into the cup and stared at the changing water.

"Don't be sorry, Ace. I knew it would happen one day. I survived, and here we are again." She turned around and opened up her refrigerator door. She took out 2 eggs, a carrot, a bottle of soy sauce and a slab of raw meat. "It's not going to be an extremely big meal, I need to go grocery shopping tomorrow."

"Oh, no its not a problem at all Ume, I am extremely grateful to you for letting me stay under your roof." He watched Ume closely as she began to seer the cut of meat in a pan.

"Anything for you, Ace. I have a spare room right next to mine with a pretty nice bed in it. I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all! I'm used to sleeping on bare floors, this is luxury!"

"I'm glad you think so." She flipped the piece of meat over in the pan. She sliced up the carrot and threw it in the pan along with the meat. A few minutes later, she cracked both eggs open over the meat, causing them to cook instantly. She put the nicely prepared meal onto a plate, and sat it in front of where Ace was sitting. She handed him a fork and a knife.

"Dig in. You look like you haven't had a decent meal in a few days." She smiled as she watched him pick up the knife and fork, and dig into his food.

"That's because I haven't. I'm starving, and this looks wonderful." He put a piece of the meat into his mouth. His expression brightened. "Ume, where did you learn to be such an amazing cook?"

"It's nothing, really Ace. I just taught myself-"

"No, this is the best meal I have had in quite awhile." He began stuffing the food into his mouth. Ume just watched in amazement. She giggled softly "I'm glad you like it." She sat down across the table from him and laced her fingers together.

"Ace, how did you get the nickname "Firefist" ?"

"Oh, you don't know about that yet.. I ate a devil fruit."

"Why does this not surprise me? Portgas D. Ace.. Always up to no good." She smiled and shook her head gently.

"Yeah, well I have sweet powers now. I have the ability of fire now. The only bad side about it is, the whole swimming thing.. And seeing that my vessel is so small, It makes it even more dangerous."

"You don't have a boat? Then what do you use?"

"Its more of like a large, enclosed surf board with a sail on the back.. I use my flame-flame fruit powers to power up the vessel and make it sail.

"That sounds interesting! You hafta show me tomorrow.."

"Of course, we have a lot more catching up to do." He sat down his fork and knife and chewed the remaining pieces of food in his mouth.

"That was quick, you poor thing.. you were really hungry." She stood up and took the plate from him. She placed it in the sink and walked back over to the table. "Let me show you to your room, it's getting late."

Ace stood up from the dinner table and pushed in his chair. "I must say, that meal was delicious Ume."

"Oh Ace, don't flatter me. It wasn't _that_ great. I didn't even have that many ingredients to work with." she grabbed onto his right wrist gently and lead him over to the staircase.

"Ume, you need to understand that I have been a pirate for quite some time. I haven't had a home cooked meal since I lived back at home. And speaking of home.. I remember someone used to lead me to places just like how you are right now." a smirk formed across his face as Ume began to lead Ace up the stairs.

"That was so long ago, sorry I just haven't seen you in forever. It was instinct." she let go of his wrist and formed a smile "Now, come on you have got to be tired. Do you want to wash up? If so, the bathroom is this first door at the beginning of the hallway."

"I'd love that, but I kinda don't have any clothes."

"Well, I have a couple of oversized shirts of mine, and I might have a comfortable pair of pants for you. But for now, get situated in your room." she opened a door at the end of the hallway, leading to a medium-sized room with a full bed, and a matching night stand. Ume walked over to the stand and lit a small lamp.

"I'm sorry it isn't much but-"

"Ume, this is awesome, really. I'm used to sleeping in a hammock. And when I travel, it's more like anything I can find. Thanks, I appreciate everything that you have done for me." he fell backwards onto his new bed, and looked up to the ceiling.

"Portgas D. Ace your clothes are filthy! Off of the bed you are going to get it dirty before you have even slept in it!" Ume walked over to the bed and placed her hands onto her hips.

"Oh come on sassy. I don't mind sleeping in a little dirt." he gave her a wink, and then let out a laugh. "Oh, and by the way, you still blush easily."

Ume looked down and covered her face with her hands "Alright, that's enough. Go get washed up and I'll get you some clean clothes." Ace raised himself out of bed and stood up, giving a long stretch upward. "Alright, but promise we can talk a bit afterward." He walked out of the room and into the bathroom.

"Sure thing." Ume walked into her room next door and began to rummage through her closet. She soon found a full box of old clothes that was packed neatly in the back. She carefully opened the box and began to take clothes out, searching for an outfit that Ace could wear until his clothes were properly clean.

"Aha! This shirt will fit him. And here are some old shorts he might be able to fit into.." She sat aside a white shirt and a pair of black shorts and then closed up the box, soon putting it back in its original place.

"Ume? Did you happen to find any clothes yet? I just finished my shower." Ace leaned his head out the bathroom door and looked both ways down the hallway. Ume stood up, soon walking to the bathroom, the outfit in her hands.

"Here, try these. They might be a little snug, but it should work until I get your clothes clean, right?" she held out the clothes, and soon Ace grabbed onto them with his damp hands.

"Yeah, I'll make them work, thanks." He gave her a smile and shut the door. "By the way, you better be in my room by the time I'm done. We have some catching up to do!"

"I'm already in here!" Ume shouted back as she sat on the foot of Ace's new bed. After a few moments of sitting, Ace soon made his way into his new room. "That felt wonderful. I can't tell you the last time I got to take a decent shower!"

"I knew you probably needed it. Not that you smelled or anything.." Ume smiled as she watched him sit down next to her.

"So, Ume, you said that you moved away from home because things were getting difficult. Why did you choose to move out on your own? I figured it would be much tougher for a young woman."

"It was tough for the first couple of months. I didn't have my parents to talk to, or anyone at that. But, one day I realized that things weren't going to get better until I made an effort. I began going on more walks, getting to know a few people in town, and then soon opening up my own stand. Remember how I always dreamed of opening up my own jewelry shop?"

"Yeah, you used to be good at it, and by the looks of it now, I say you have gotten way better. I'm proud of you, Ume. You're the strongest woman I know." He gave her a soft smile and laid back onto his pillow.

"Thank you Ace, It means a lot to me." She looked out the window and saw flashes in the distance. "Looks like it's going to storm again."

"Hmm? Does this little island get bad storms?" Ace looked up to Ume, and then out the window.

"Yeah, it can get pretty bad. I've had to use my cellar twice this year. It's really terrifying when you live alone, and far enough away from civilization. I've learned to live with it."

"I remember when we were kids, I used to comfort you and Luffy during storms."

"Yeah, but then Luffy got to the point where he loved storms. Deep down, I'm still afraid."

"There's nothing wrong with that. Everyone's afraid of something." Ace grabbed onto Ume's hand and closed his eyes. "If you get too frightened, remember that I'm in the room right next to you." He opened his eyes and smirked at her.

"Haha, very funny. But thank you, Ace. Deep down, you're still the caring boy I grew up with. Anyways, it's getting late, And I have a lot to do tomorrow."

"Like what?"

"Well, I need to get some groceries. I want you to have a wholesome cooked meal every night." She stood up and stretched her arms to the ceiling

"Oh Ume, you don't need to do that-"

"Ace, I know I don't need to, but I WANT to. Just do me a big favor: Relax. You deserve it." She turned down the oil lamp on his nightstand. "Now, it's time for sleep."

"Alright, whatever you say, Ume." He smiled and got underneath the comforters.

"Night Ace." Ume began to close his door

"Can you keep it cracked, please?" Ace turned away from the door and soon shut his eyes.

"Of course." She smiled softly, and left the door at a crack.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for waiting patiently while I write the next chapter! I've been so busy lately, and haven't had time to write. But, I made some time, and here is the next chapter, just like I promised 3

The next day seemed to have come quickly for Ace. He was awaken by a bright, warm sun ray beaming through the windows. "I'm still here, It wasn't a dream. I'm finally done running for awhile." He stood up and stretched his arms up high to the ceiling. Just as he was catching the perfect stretch, the sweet smell of breakfast snuck into his room. Soon after he caught the wonderful, sweet and savory aroma, he heard a very familiar voice call out.

"Ace? Wake up! It's 10:30 in the morning and breakfast is ready!"

"She really hasn't changed." Ace laughed to himself and made his way downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and noticed the table was set with two plates, a bowl of freshly sliced fruit, and some freshly shaped rice balls. Ume turned around from the stove, holding a plate of crepes.

"You're still in your pj's.." She let out a soft laugh and shook her head softly. "You sure haven't changed a bit."

"I was just thinking the same about you." He walked around the table and examined it closely "This looks wonderful, Ume. You didn't have to do this for me."

"Who said it was for you?"

"Oh, harsh."

"I'm just playing with you. Besides, you deserve to have a nice home made breakfast, and I'm more than happy to make it for you. Now, sit down. Everything's ready."

"Ume, this is amazing!" he began to roll up the freshly sliced fruit into the crepes, and looked up to notice Ume placing a rice ball onto his plate.

"Try these. Mom used to make these rice balls for me every morning." Ace picked up the rice ball and examined it closely "A rice ball.. for breakfast?" He looked to her, a confused look across his face.

"It's a sushi rice mixture.. just try it I added more things to it."

Ace took a bite and chewed it carefully. "Cinnamon and sugar!" He finished the rest of the rice ball as quickly as he could.

"I knew you would like it. It's different, but a good breakfast dish. Created it myself, I get tired of traditional breakfast items."

"I agree. So, what did you want to do today? It's pretty nice outside, why don't you show me around your home town? You mentioned that you had to go grocery shopping."

"I guess we could do that. You would just have to wear a shirt to cover up your tattoos."

"I could just wear this one, It doesn't bother me." He gave her a smile and then finished up the food on his plate.

"Well, I plan on getting you some clothes while you are here."

"No, Ume I can't let you do that."

"Ace, come on. I'm your childhood best friend, the least I could do is buy you a couple shirts and a couple pair of shorts so you can live freely and get out of the house. Now please, go with me?"

"Ume, I'll pay you back I promise."

"No Ace, you don't need to. Now, I need to go get ready, we can't waste any daylight!"

Ume walked down wearing a white tie skirt with a black tie back blouse, and black matching sandals.

'Ume.. she's so.. beautiful. When did she fill out nicely?' Ace looked off for a second only to get his mind off of his best friend. He soon looked back and saw that she was holding the door open for him. He started to walk towards the door, but thought of something.

"By the way, I have just a question.. I didn't really get to see where your house is, seeing we got back right at sunset. But I thought I heard the ocean. Are you close to it?"

"As a matter of fact I am. Look out the window."

Ace did as Ume asked, and noticed that she was right by the ocean. "Isn't that dangerous? What about storms that come up?" He began following her down the hill to the small town.

"Well, it's not that bad. We are about 50 ft up on a cliff so no water can really reach us unless it gets awful, which has never really happened before. Oh! And down that dirt path there is a small patch of forest! It's great for going on walks and relaxing."

"Looks like we will have to go on a walk sometime."

"Sure thing! It's one of my favorite things to do. Oh, don't let me forget, I need to stop by the hardware store to pick up some wood planks and some nails."

"Alright, but what for?"

"Well, when it storms, the wind gets really rough, and sometimes debris flies up to the house. I board up the windows from the outside so the windows don't break. I can't exactly afford shutters just yet, so boards work just fine."

"Ah, so it sounds like it gets bad when it storms?"

"Well, sometimes. I have a basement so when it does get bad, I hide down there." Before Ace knew it, they were already at the clothing store. "Here we are! Best shop in town!" She opened up the door and held it for Ace. He stepped in, and automatically felt overwhelmed by the hundreds of clothing items for men, women and children. Ume led him over to a round clothing rack, and began to slide hangers over to reveal certain shirts.

"How about this shirt? It's a button up, and light weight fabric, it will keep you nice and cool! Plus it will look great on you!" She held it up to his chest and smiled.

"It does look comfortable, and its long enough to cover up some of my arm tattoo, it will be hard to notice."

"And how about these shorts? Khaki's will match well with this shirt. And ooh, I really like these jeans!"

"What is it with girls and clothes?"

"Hey, it's a hobby of mine. Here, I picked you out a few things to try on." She handed him an arm-full of clothes and nudged him towards the dressing room. After a few moments of struggling with outfits, he finally made a decision on ones that he liked.

"Alright, these two outfits I really like, and I like the other two as well."

"Here, I'll get them all for you."

"Ume, I don't need that much." He glanced outside and then back to Ume "We probably need to get back to the house soon, it looks like it could rain."

"Ace, please I insist." She grabbed the clothes from him and made her way to the cash register.

"Alright, I'm not going to argue with you." He let out a small chuckle, and stared outside at the upcoming storm.

"Come on, silly. We're all done here. Now I need to run across the street and get my supplies. It won't take but a second." Ume grabbed Ace's hand and led him out of the store. Ace felt his heart skip a beat, and a soft blush grew across his cheeks. 'Sh-She's holding my hand now..' He looked the other direction as she led him into the hardware store. Inside, the store smelled of freshly chopped wood, and floor polish. There was an old man standing behind a big counter that stretched from one wall of the store, to the other.

"Can I help you, Miss?"

"I just need 12 wood planks, and a pack of nails."

"Alright, 200 berries it is." The old man turned around and walked back to a separated room to fetch Ume's requested items. Moments later, he returned back with a bundle of planks that were tied with thick twine, and a small box of nails resting on top of the stack of wood. He sat the bundle down on the counter, and held out his hand. Ume dropped the berry coins into his hand, and grabbed the items.

"Thanks a lot! I'll be back again, for sure!" She turned around and noticed Ace was staring at a bulletin board with wanted signs posted up.

"I'm all done here, let's go!"

"A-alright.." Ace hesitantly turned away from the bulletin board, and followed Ume out of the store. The two of them began to walk back up the hill, to the house.

"Everything alright, Ace? You seem troubled."

"Luffy's wanted poster was on that board, Ume. Along with a couple of his crew members."


	3. Chapter 3

EEEYAAAAAAA! It's time for chapter 3! Thank you for reading thus far, and just remember, new chapters will be coming out everyday!

Special note: Lyrics to the song Girl by The Beatles is at the end of the chapter. Enjoy 3

"Wh-What? Are you sure it was him?" Ume glanced over to Ace, to notice that his complexion was starting to fade.

"Yes. That was him. It said his name." He formed a bright smile and looked back at Ume. "Don't you get it? He's finally become a famous pirate like he's always talked about!"

"So.. you're happy? Not worried?" Ume's tone turned from worried to confused in two seconds.

"A pirate can't worry, Ume. It's just not in our style. And yeah I am happy! He's my little brother and to know that he's following his dream, is amazing! I remember the first time I saw my wanted poster. It was like a blow to the chest, but in a good way. I knew that I had finally met my goal!" they had finally reached the top of the hill, and were standing in front of the door when Ace turned to face Ume.

"You wanna see how I sail the seas?" Ace had a big grin on his face.

"Are you sure you really wanna show me here? I mean there are all kinds of sea monsters out there-"

"Ume, do you REALLY think that sea monsters can defeat me? I'll be okay. I've been doing it for quite some time. Now, where can I show you?"

Ume sighed and bit her lower lip "South of here there is a small secluded beach with a cliff. Except, there are a lot of rocks around there."

"Rocks won't stop me. I need to go to the beach at the beginning of the village however, my vessel's tied up there. How about this, I'll show you tomorrow afternoon. It definitely looks like it could storm."

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea to me. I'm going to hold out on boarding up the windows, it doesn't seem like hurricane weather." She opened the door and nudged Ace inside. "Come on, before it rains on us."

"No need to get pushy." Ace let out a chuckle and stared into Ume's eyes. "It's alright, you're not alone anymore. If it storms, I'll spend time with you so it won't frighten you."

"I appreciate it. I'm sorry that I'm still a child." She slipped off her shoes and lit an oil lamp on the table next to the door. Ace followed her example and slipped off his boots.

"Nah, you're not a child. Everyone has something they are afraid of." He sat down at the kitchen table and sat the bags of clothes down on the floor. There was thunder rumbling in the distance.

"True. Speaking of, wanna see my safe room?"

"Safe room?" He watched her walk to a white door that was in the hallway connecting the kitchen to the rest of the house. She opened it, and beckoned Ace to follow her downstairs. He stood up and followed her down 10 steps. When they reached the bottom step, Ume flipped on the lights, revealing a whole basement, complete with kitchen, king-sized bed and wood-burning stove.

"Ume this is incredible! It's like another home down here. But, why is it your safe room?" He continued to look around, still becoming aware of the thunder approaching outside.

"Well, for one, storms cannot be heard as well as upstairs. Second, there are no windows down here. If the winds were to get too severe, there's no danger in me becoming injured by broken glass and debris. Before you came around, I would hide down here during storms. I was miserable, but I still felt safe." She turned around and faced him "But, now that you are here, It won't be necessary unless a really dangerous storm comes around."

The sound of thunder was upon them, along with howling wind and heavy rain. Ume flinched at each thunder crash, clenching her eyes shut. She felt a pair of strong arms around her, and then a kind voice to soothe her worries. "Ume, It's okay It's just a storm."

"Thanks Ace, but I'm okay. Let's go back upstairs and eat some dinner." She took ahold of his right hand, and gently tugged him towards the stairs. He had no choice but to follow her.

"So, what's for dinner?"

"I was thinking something quick, like soup." She reached into the fridge and took out a few vegetables and a slab of meat.

"That actually sounds perfect! I bet it will be wonderful."

"It will be done in no time. Why don't you relax in a hot bath? I'll call you when it's ready." She turned to him and flashed him a smile.

He picked up the bags filled with clothes that Ume had purchased for him. His heart fluttered. 'She has such a kind heart. I hope she knows how much she means to me.' He returned the smile, and started to walk up the stairs to his room and then the bathroom. He sat the bags down on his bed, and pulled out a comfortable shirt and pair of pants to sleep in. As he walked into the bathroom, and began undressing himself to shower, He glanced a look in the mirror, and then turned his head to turn the water on. "But there's no way she would want to be with a pirate."

Twenty minutes of sitting in hot bath water, Ace stood up and stepped out of the tub. He began to dry himself off, when he heard Ume call him down for dinner.

'I hope he likes this soup' She said to herself as she carried the stock pot to the table. She then turned around to the cabinet and pulled out two bowls, and set them on the table. When she turned around, she saw Ace walking towards her. "Smells good, that bath helped me relax a lot too." He sat down at the table and looked towards Ume.

"Thanks Ace, I hope you enjoy it. I hope you don't mind, but I need to take a quick shower. I'm not exactly that hungry at the moment."

"It's not a problem Ume. But, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm alright, just tired. I'll be back down in a bit." She turned towards the stairs, and made her way up to the bathroom. 'How can I let him know that when a storm hits, I get so frightened that I can't even eat.." She bowed her head and sat down into the bathtub.

Ace began to eat the meal that Ume prepared for him, when he looked out the window. He noticed that the wind was picking up, and that the storm seemed to be getting a bit worse. He leaned back in his chair, and began to sing softly to himself.

"Is there anybody going to listen to my story  
All about the girl who came to stay?  
She's the kind of girl you want so much  
It makes you sorry  
Still, you don't regret a single day  
Ah girl….  
Girl"


	4. Chapter 4

Allriiiiiiiiiiiiiiight, chapter 4 c: Enjoy!

As soon as Ace finished singing his favorite verse, the lights flickered off. He then heard a high pitched scream, coming from the upstairs bathroom. Ace immediately jumped up and ran upstairs.

Ume jumped out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around herself. 'I can't see anything! I hate complete darkness, this really sucks."

"Ume? Are you okay? I'm coming in!" Ace barged into the bathroom, and held his hand up. He used his devil fruit powers to light up the bathroom, to search for Ume. It didn't take him long to find her. As soon as he lit up the room, She embraced him with a tight hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you.. I'm afraid of darkness, too. And on top of that, it sounds like it's getting worse."

Ace glanced down to Ume and felt a deep blush form across his cheeks. He quickly looked up and away and shook his head "N-no, I'm sorry I shouldn't have barged in on you taking a bath."

"Well, I DID kind of scream." She looked away and then back up at Ace. "I'm okay now, I promise."

"Come on. I'll light the way to your room so you can get dressed." He kept his hand held out, illuminating the hallway into Ume's room. He turned his back towards her, and respected her privacy by not looking. She hurried up and slipped into a comfy light blue t-shirt and matching sleep shorts with little stars all over.

"It's okay to turn around now." She started to take her hair down when she realized Ace was staring at a picture on her wall.

"You still have this picture?" He took it down and walked over to her. It was a picture of Ace, Sabo, Luffy and Ume. They were all huddled around each other, smiling as big as they could for the camera. She smiled and sat down on her bed, and gestured Ace to do the same.

"Of course, It's a picture of all of us. I could never get rid of it." She sighed softly, as tears began to form in her eyes. "I miss Sabo so much. I miss Luffy too, but I missed you most of all."

"Hey, please don't cry, Ume. I'm here and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon." He put his right arm around her and pulled her into himself. Ume soon laid her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes.

"Ace?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you… for coming back." She soon fell asleep. Ace laid her down and tucked her into bed. He shook off his powers, and found his way to his room from the lighting flashes that came in through the window. As soon as he reached his room, He walked over to his bed, and passed out.

The storm continued to pick up outside, the thunder growing louder with each clap. Ume shot up from her bed, and let out a high pitched cry, which of course, woke Ace up. He jumped up from his bed, and ran into her room. She was huddled together, crying softly and shaking hard.

"Ume, what is it?" He ran over to the bed and took her in his arms

"I-I'm sorry Ace. One minute I was asleep and the thunder woke me up." She gripped onto his shirt, and buried her face in his chest.

"Do you want to go to the safe room?" He looked down, a small frown forming.

She nodded gently. With that response, Ace stood up and scooped Ume up in his arms. "Alright, then I'll go with you." He carried her downstairs and laid her in the bed. "I'll be right here if you need me.." He laid down on the ground next to the wood-burning stove.

"Ace, lay in bed with me, I hate for you to lay on the floor." She sat up and stared over at him.

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude on your privacy."

"Ace, don't be silly. We used to snuggle together as friends all the time when we were kids. Besides, this bed is big enough for the two of us."

He stood up walked to the other side of the bed, laying down underneath the comforter. "Thank you Ume, You are too kind."

"Anytime Ace. Sweet dreams."

"You too Ume. Goodnight." He laid back and stared up at the ceiling. 'I can't believe I'm sleeping in the same bed as her. But, she sees me as a friend. Ugh, don't screw this up, Ace." He turned to lay on his side, and soon fell asleep.

The next morning, Ace woke up and turned to face Ume, who was still fast asleep. He smiled softly and gently nudged her awake.

"Hey, wake up! I wanna show you how I sail!" He sat up, and looked down at her with a bright smile on his face.

"Alright Ace." She stretched her arms and let out a soft yawn, and then stood up from the bed. "Just give me a minute to get dressed." She walked upstairs to her room, Ace followed her upstairs, but split into his room to change himself. As soon as he was done, he met her downstairs.

"Are you ready?" Ume looked towards Ace and shot him a sweet smile.

"I sure am. Remember, My vessel is on the other side of the island. So I need to go retrieve it. Go watch for me, and I'll be around there in about 10 minutes time."

"Alright Ace.. just please be careful. I'll be watching for you." She smiled to him and each of them started walking separate ways. Ace was walking west, and Ume was headed east a few paces to the secluded area. She sat down onto the sandy beach, and looked out to sea.

A few moments had passed, and Ume was still sitting comfortably on the sandy beach. She looked out, but didn't see anything. She looked down and laced her fingers together, until she heard her name being called.

She looked out to sea and saw a small boat with sails, and what looked like flames in the floor of the vessel. She saw Ace standing tall, moving his body, causing the vessel to turn. He waved to Ume, and made his vessel come to a stop. "So, what do you think?" He shouted out to her.

"Amazing Ace! Now please, come back to shore!"

"Why? You haven't even seen any of my tricks!"

Ume sighed to herself and shook her head "Alright, just a couple.."

Ace started his vessel back up and began moving at a quicker speed than before. He made his way over to a group of rocks in a quick manner, and began swerving in and out, just by moving his hips. Ume watched in amazement.

"Ace! That's amazing!"

Ace looked up to Ume and smiled to himself. He headed back to the group of rocks to swerve in and out one last time, when he was suddenly jerked forward. He reached back and grabbed onto the sails, and managed to stand up. He noticed that the vessel was still moving towards the group of rocks. He tried moving his body to the left to turn the vessel, but it continued heading towards the rocks.

"Shit, what the hell is going on, this hasn't happened to me before!" Ace struggled to move his body from left to right, only hoping to turn his vessel away from the rocks. He was 20 feet away from the group of rocks.

Ume stood up "Ace! Watch out!"

Ace got closer to the rocks, but no movements steered the vessel. He was literally seconds away from death, when he grabbed ahold of the sail, and threw his body to the left, causing the side of his vessel to collide into the rock, causing Ace to fly into the ocean.

Ume began to panic. "Ace? Oh my god, he can't swim!" She took off her jacket, and ran towards the rough ocean waters. She swam as fast as she possibly could, making her way over to the group of rocks. Smoke and debris littered the water, making it harder to find out where Ace was. Ume dove underwater, and looked around frantically. She made out a figure with a bright orange hat sinking to the bottom of the ocean. She swam down as fast as she could, and grabbed ahold of Ace's wrist.

"Please, I don't want us to die here.. Please, not now!" She struggled to grab ahold of Ace, and began to swim upward towards the surface. As soon as she pulled both her and Ace up to the surface, she struggled to hold onto Ace. She kicked her legs as hard as she could, and started to lead them both to the beach. As soon as she made it to the beach, she laid Ace on his back, and began to panic. She removed his hat and put it around her neck.

There was a small gash on his forehead along with cuts, scrapes and bruises on his chest, arms lower stomach. She bent down and put her ear to his chest. "He isn't breathing!" She leaned down, tilted his head back, and began performing CPR, hoping that Ace would come back around. She began pushing on his chest, and then giving him a few more breaths. After a few moments of hard work, Ace began to choke for air. He began to cough up water, and then soon began to breathe normally. He opened his eyes and looked up to Ume.

"Ace! You're alright!" Ume leaned down and hugged him tight. Ace howled out in pain, Ume let go of the tight hug, and laid him back down. "Ace, what's going on, what hurts?"

"My chest...right arm.. my shins, my neck, my head.. Ume, how did I get here?"

"I saved you Ace. We need to get you to a doctor, you could have broken bones!" Ume stood up quickly. "This is all my fault, Ace.. I should of never let you around those rocks."

"I'm so sorry, Ume. I have no idea what happened, I swear I don't." Ace closed his eyes, and placed his left hand on his forehead.

"Its alright Ace, I need to go get help. Just lay here, don't you dare move, ill be back as soon as I can!"

"No, Ume, just help me up. I can make it to your place, it's not that far.." Ace removed his hand and looked up to her.

"Ace, you just said your shins were hurting you-"

"I'll be okay, please I just don't want to lay here anymore.." He struggled to sit himself up with his left arm. Ume reached out and grabbed his hand, and helped him up onto his feet. She bent down slightly and wrapped his left arm around her neck and shoulders, putting all of the weight on herself. She began walking as slow as she could, making sure Ace was okay to keep up.

"Ume, can I have my hat back?" Ace held his head up, and gave a small smile to Ume.

"It's all wet though, Ace. Are you sure you want it?"

"Yeah, that hat is very important to me." He smiled as he reached up slowly with his right arm and easily removed the hat from Ume's neck. He managed to put his hat back on without straining his hurt arm. Before Ume knew it, she and Ace had made it to the top of the cliff where the house was, without stopping once. "Alright, its just a few more feet from here.."

"Ume, thank you for saving me. If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead."

"It's no problem at all, Ace. I just feel awful that it happened.. How are you going to be able to finish your mission?"

"I don't know.. I would have to build another ship, and even that could take a couple of weeks to do. And I don't exactly know what I hurt but I do know this: I feel like shit."

"We are almost to my place. It's unfortunate that I don't have a one story house, because I don't think I can carry you up the stairs."

"I can make it up, it's not like it's a huge staircase.."

"You are going to sleep in my bed. Its bigger and more comfortable."

"Ume, I couldn't do that-"

"Of course you can. Because you are injured, and you are my guest.. and also that's where I am laying you down."

Ace blinked and then let out a small laugh "Alright, Ume. I'm sorry that I am taking your bed."

"Don't be. I'm just so happy that you are alive." they soon arrived at her front door. Ume opened the door with her house key, and helped Ace inside of the house.

"Now, I will be getting a doctor." She walked then both to her room.

"Ume, I'm alright, it's nothing that serious. I can manage to walk, so I must have just split my shins or something. They should get better if I rest and take care of myself. Besides, if other people know I am here, it could cause problems for you."

"If you really think you are alright, then I won't get a doctor. But I mean it, if I think you aren't recovering soon enough, I will get a doctor. Now, I need to clean your wounds. Are you able to put on your comfy pants? I hate to pry on your privacy."

"Y-yeah, I can." He sat up slowly, scooting towards the edge of the bed. Ume walked towards the door and looked back "Ill be back in a second, I need to retrieve the bandages. That should give you enough time to change into your shorts." She walked out of the room.

Ace began to slip off his wet shorts. 'I'm in Ume's room.. I'm going to be sleeping in her bed.. Keep it together, gotta be strong." He bent down slightly to put his dry pants on, but stopped mid way because of a sharp pain that went up his right side. "God damn, what the hell did I do to myself?" he said normally, as he took a deep breath, and tried once more to dress himself. He succeeded. He folded up the wet shorts nicely and placed them on a chair next to the bed. He climbed up in her luxuriously soft bed, and pulled the covers over himself. Soon after he got into bed, Ume walked in with a bowl full of warm water, a white cloth, and what looked to be a roll of cloth bandages. She placed the bowl on the window sill next to the bed.

"Hat off, Ace. I need to wash off your face." She soaked the white cloth into the bowl of warm water, and wrung the water out. Ace lifted his left arm up and removed his hat. He slowly moved his arm down, sitting his hat beside him.

"Thank you. Now, it might burn, just bear with me, okay?" She began to wipe his face off gently, making sure not to hit his forehead wound. "Your forehead doesn't look too bed.. does your head hurt anymore?"

"A little.. it feels a lot better now that I am laying down."

"That's a good sign then. I'm going to go fix you some dinner. Just try and get some rest, okay?"

"Alright, rest sounds pretty good right now." He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep. Ume made her way downstairs and to the kitchen to prepare Ace's fresh meal.


	5. Chapter 5

Ume quickly sat up and jumped out of bed, after hearing a horrible scream. She ran to her room where Ace was recovering and opened the door. She ran over to his bedside and lit the table lantern. "What's going on?"

"My chest.. it hurts so bad to breathe.." Ace clenched his eyes shut and bent forward, hugging onto his torso. Ume slid her hand under his hair to his forehead.

"Ace, I have to call the doctor, you are burning up.."

"N-no Ume.. you can't. I'll get turned in.."

"Trust me I won't let them take you away. Besides, you have on a button up shirt, it's hiding your tattoos.. we just need to hide your things in the closet.. Please Ace, I'm not medically trained I don't know what's going on with you.." She gently helped him lay back down, and slid an extra pillow under his head. "Just stay right here, I'm going to go call the doctor on transponder snail." She quickly ran downstairs to call the doctor.

Moments after calling, the doctor showed up at her doorstep. He gently knocked on the door, and Ume let him in and showed him to her room upstairs.

"Thank you for coming Dr. Kanda. He seems to be doing worse."

"What happened to this man? He is in terrible shape!"

"I was on a small boat.. a big wave came and threw me into a rock.." Ace quietly spoke up.

"Well, Accidents do happen. That's why I am here." He put one arm behind Ace and helped him sit up slowly. He slid his stethoscope under Ace's shirt, and placed it onto his back.

"Take a deep breath for me."

Ace did so, trying hard not to cry out.

"Well, your lungs sound okay but there is something that is causing you pain." he laid Ace back down and unbuttoned his shirt. He took a pair of scissors out from his dark blue bag, and began cutting Ace's torso bandages off.

"Well, Here's one of the reasons.. Your wound is slightly infected. That's not uncommon, all you will need is a special wash, which I will give to you." He began gently pushing on his ribcage. Ace screamed in pain and grabbed tightly onto Ume's hand.

"There's the other problem. You cracked a rib. You need to be on bed rest for at least a good 2 weeks." Dr, Kanda looked over to Ume and took his glasses off. "He is to stay indoors for the time being. He needs to at least get up and walk 5 times a day. Do not let him strain himself, or that rib could fully break off. I'm going to leave you with some medicine to bring his fever down and for him to help fight the infection. Also, I'm going to give you a bottle of that special wash I was telling you about." He handed a small pill bottle full of medication, and a medium sized bottle filled with blue liquid.

"Thank you doctor, we really appreciate it." Ume looked at the blue cleaning solution and looked back at the doctor "How exactly is this supposed to be used?"

"Wash his wounds once a day, preferably before bed. Just mix in a tablespoon with some warm water." He began to pack up his bag, and finally stood up to look at Ace. "Please, don't hesitate to call me if something goes wrong, or if your fever gets any worse." He bowed to Ume and Ace, and Ume showed him to the door.

'How could this happen.. I have to stay indoors? This is insane.' Ace closed his eyes and took a soft breath.

"Hey..how are you feeling?" Ume walked into her room and over to the side of the bed.

"Eh.. I'm okay now. Just in pain. Thanks for calling the doctor, I really needed his help."

"It's not a problem. Now, you really need to get your rest. You'll heal faster." She pulled the covers over him and tucked him in. She put out the flame in the lamp next to the bed and walked towards the door.

"Please, If you need anything, just call for me, I'm just in the next room."

"Thanks Ume, I really appreciate it." He closed his eyes and sighed softly. "Goodnight, Ume."

"Goodnight, Ace. Sweet dreams."

The next morning, Ace woke up to the sound of Ume knocking on his door. He rubbed his eyes, and turned towards her. "Hey, good morning."

"Good morning Ace! Hey, you feeling alright? I brought you some Breakfast."

Ace smiled to Ume and then gave a slight nod. "You treat me so well, it's almost as if I am not injured."

"Well, because I would want to be treated wonderfully if I was hurt.. It helps take the pain away right?"

"Yeah, a little bit. Especially when it's a pretty girl nursing me back to health." He closed his eyes, his mouth was still in a smirk.

Ume blushed softly and began to unwrap his bandages. She didn't know what to say, all she knew was that butterflies were flying about in her stomach. "Well, your wound looks much better, it's only been a few hours since the Dr. was here. How do your ribs feel?"

"Eh, there's discomfort when I sit up, but I think it's because I've been lying in this bed for so long."

"Do you want to attempt to walk around the house?"

"That actually sounds pretty good right now, yes." He sat himself up slowly and made effort to stand.

"Does it hurt, Ace?"

"Not really, I'm just extremely stiff." He began taking short steps, making a slight pause in between each one.

"Good job Ace! This is excellent progress!"

"I'm strong, I'm getting through this. I'm a pirate after all." He smirked and then took a few more steps. "I think I'm ready to go outside now."

"Nuh uh. You heard Dr. Kanda. No going outside until you are healed up." Ume put a hand on Ace's shoulder and helped him back to her room.

"You're such a killjoy." He sighed and looked out the window. "It looks like it could rain again."

"I don't doubt it. It is storm season." She helped him back into bed and turned on the transponder snail on the night stand. It sounded a bit fuzzy at first, but then she could make out voices.

"_A tropical storm is headed our way, strong winds along with thunder and lightning are coming are way. It should arrive within 45 minutes."_

"45 minutes.. That will give me time to board up the windows. I'm sorry Ace, but I need to go outside for a bit. Will you be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay. Just do what you need to do to keep the house protected." He closed his eyes, and smiled softly.

"Will do." She closed the door behind her softly, and walked downstairs with the boards, nails and a hammer in her arms. She began to board up the windows on the first story of the house, and then soon, the second story of the house. Just as she was climbing down the ladder, the wind became still. She put the ladder up on the side of the house, and darted back in the house, and upstairs.

She saw that Ace was asleep, but she needed to nudge him awake. She did just that, and saw him slowly open his eyes.

"Hey Ume. Did you get the windows boarded up?"

"Yes, I did, and we need to get down to the basement. It could get bad." She helped Ace up, and over to the door.

"Ume, I can get down the stairs, I promise."

"I'm still helping you. I don't want you falling." She held onto his arm and helped him down the stairs. She grabbed a lantern that was sitting on the kitchen counter, and then opened the door to the basement. The thunder was starting roll. She helped Ace downstairs, and laid him down on the bed.

"You okay, Ume?"

"Yeah, I just hate storms.." She lit the lantern, and placed it on the end table.

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere.. promise." He let out a small laugh stared into her eyes. Ume sat down on the bed and returned the stare.

"You really are funny Ace." She laid down next to him and let out a small yawn. "It's not that late, but I'm still so sleepy."

"Ume?" 

"Yeah Ace, what's up?"

"Do you think.. we could.." He took a deep breath and looked over at Ume.

"We could what?"

"Ah.. I mean.. We should go for a walk tomorrow.. I feel so much better."

"Oh, I guess we'll see, right now, we need to rest." She closed her eyes and hugged onto her pillow. "Goodnight, Ace."

"Goodnight, Ume.." He turned onto his side, facing away from her, and sighed softly. "I just wanted to know if we could ever be together, more than friends.." He said softly and then closed his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Ace awoke to the feeling of Ume's hand against his forehead.

"Hey, I need to change your bandages.. how are you feeling?" She smiled softly as Ace awoke.

"I feel alright, just a little stiff." He tried to stretch his arms, but Ume grabbed ahold of one and helped him up. "Cmon, we need to go upstairs so I can do this."

The journey to the top of the stairs and to Ume's room seemed to be a breeze for Ace. "You seem to be walking nicely now! I'm so glad you are healing fast!" She helped Ace lay down in his bed, and soon began removing bandages. He sighed and looked away from her.

"Ume, can we _please_ go for a walk? I'm tired of being locked up all day.." Ace looked out the window and let out a short sigh. Ume looked at him shortly before wrapping up his torso. "I suppose we could.. But we would have to walk on the beach, or back in the short forest. I don't want anyone finding out about you being here."

"I'll wear a button up shirt with medium sleeves, no one will notice."

"You are going to get over-heated, that's not good." She stood up and held her hand out for Ace to grab ahold of. He took ahold of her hand and pulled himself to stand on his feet.

"I'll have my shorts on, and I'll leave the shirt open. Trust me i'm going to be fine." He smiled at her and watched her return the smile to him.

"Alright.. Well, you tell me when you need to rest. In that case, I'm going to get ready." She grabbed an outfit from her closet and walked out to the bathroom.

'Finally, now maybe I can tell Ume how I really feel.' He clenched his fist tight, and looked up to the ceiling "Yes, today is going to be the day." He said aloud.

"The day for what?" Ume changed quickly, and was already at the door before he knew it.

"The day.. for a good walk! Yeah, that's it!" He smiled and blushed softly while rubbing the back of his neck. Ume smiled and then turned away from him. "Come on, let's go before it gets too hot!"

As soon as Ace stepped outside, the sun beat down upon his face. It felt great to be outside once again, even though his last experience outside wasn't so great. He looked towards Ume, who was holding out her hand. "Come on! It's just a little further!"

"Alright alright, easy!" He laughed playfully and followed her to the beginning of the forest. Everything was completely shaded when they entered, only a few little patches were open for sunlight to pass through.

"These woods back here are beautiful, really relaxing." He looked left to right at his surroundings and then looked back to Ume.

"Yeah, I like to come here a lot. It helps me unwind. I figured it would help you feel better." she sat down on a nearby log and looked up "And the best thing about it is, its shaded."

Ace sat down next to her and looked up "Yeah, that's actually a plus." He took a deep breath and then looked back to her. "I really don't know what I want with my life right now.. I feel so at home here, I love it. But I made a promise to face him, and make him pay for what he has done."

"Then why can't you stay here Ace? I know you have a promise.. but, you aren't even healed up yet. You won't fully be healed for awhile, I can't let you leave.."

"I wasn't planning on leaving any time soon, Ume." he hugged her close to him and sighed. "Ume, you mean more to me than you know.. you always have."

"Ace, I don't understa-"

"Ume I love you. I always have.."

"Ace.."

Ace leaned in and kissed Ume passionately, while running his fingers through her hair. Ume's heart began to pound, but soon she closed her eyes and moved into the kiss. She moved away quickly, and looked back at him "I've always loved you too.. ever since we were kids.."

A little short this time, but I promise the next chapters will be longer ' Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7 extreme lemon chapter

**EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEEEME LEMON CHAPTER, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED ;D**

"Really? I always thought you had a thing for Sabo." He scratched the back of his neck and glanced sideways.

"Nope. Always you." She cupped his face with her left and and smiled softly. "I was just afraid to tell you when I was younger. I was going to tell you how I felt the day you left home, but I just couldn't give up the courage. I was so crushed when you left."

"Ume, I'm so sorry I put you through that pain. I promise, I will never hurt you, ever. Now, my mission doesn't mean that much to me anymore… I mean, it does, but you mean more to me.. do you understand?"

Ume nodded softly, and then turned her nodding into shaking her head back and forth. Ace took a deep breath and took her hands into his own, and squeezed them gently. "What I mean is, I want to be with you. For as long as the sun shines on this planet." He put his hand behind her head and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Ume, you mean so much to me. You treat me so well, and you still care for me, even though I am a wanted pirate. I know I'm causing you to be endangered, but you don't seem to mind."

"I don't mind, Ace. If I did, I wouldn't be a good person for it. I told myself I never wanted anyone else except for you. And If I never got to be with you, I was willing to stay alone forever. You were my first kiss, after all." She loosened the embrace and glanced up at him.

"Ume, You were mine too, but I can't believe you would stay single just to be with me."

"Why not? You are the only that has ever caught my eye." She looked down and blushed even deeper.

"Ume.."

"It's true. Say, it seems to be getting a little humid out here, I wouldn't be surprised if a storm was to pop up."

"What's wrong with this side of the ocean? There are a hell of a lot of storms." He stood up and held out his hand for Ume. She took his hand and stood up, stumbling a bit, and still holding onto Ace.

"Yeah, especially in this season. There are storms almost everyday." She grabbed onto his hand led him out of the forest. When the horizon was visible, Ace pointed out "Yeah, you were right, it's getting darker out there."

"Well, I guess we could stay the night again in the safe room. " She flashed him a wink, and continued to walk hand in hand with him. Ace felt a chill go up his spine. 'Why did she wink at me..?'

As soon as they were back at the house, Ume went upstairs and grabbed Ace's medicine, bandages and the transponder snail and carried them down to the basement. "You coming down here, Ace?" She walked back upstairs and walked to the fridge, pulling out leftover soup for them to eat later on.

"Yeah, just looking out the window." He pointed outside and looked back at Ume. "It's coming closer. How bad do you think it is?" Ume walked over to the window, holding the stock pot by the handles. "It looks nasty, but the windows are boarded up from last night, so I'm not worried. Plus, I have you." She smiled brightly and walked downstairs. Ace's eyes followed Ume until she disappeared. He then returned his eyes to gaze outside, and then hesitantly headed down to the basement, to be with Ume.

"You alright? You seem bothered?" Ume put the stock pot on the stove, threw in a couple of logs and lit a match to start it up.

"Nah. Just wondering how bad it's going to get." He picked up the transponder snail and examined it carefully. He soon turned it on, and the strange contraption began to spout out words.

"_Strong winds with harsh storms blowing in tonight, be advised that sailing today would not be wise. For tomorrow, a full day of sunshine with %20 chance of rain."_

"Hear that Ume? It's actually going to be nice tomorrow." Ace chucked and shut the snail off, sitting it back on the nightstand. Ume turned around to face him, "Yeah but it said harsh storms forming." She walked over to the bed and sat right next to him, leaning back to lay down on the bed. Ace brushed his hand through her hair and smiled softly "Hey, come on, I'm here aren't I?"

"Yeah, I'm thankful for that." She hugged onto his leg and nuzzled it. Ace blushed and looked down at her. "May I ask, what are you doing..?"

"Nuzzling you."

"I see that, but why?"

"Because you make me happy." She smiled and sat up, sneaking in a kiss on his cheek. Ace took ahold of her hand and stared deeply into her eyes. "Ume. There's something important I want to discuss with you."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I want to be with you."

She let out a soft giggle and smiled brightly "But, you are with me silly!"

"No. I mean, I wanna date you."

"And I wanna date you too."

"Then it's settled, you're my girlfriend." He kissed her neck and nibbled it softly.

"A-Ace.." Chills went up her spine as she froze in her place.

"Hmm? What's up?" He turned her around to face her, and noticed a deep blush across her cheeks. Ace leaned in and kissed Ume passionately, while running his fingers through her hair. Ume's heart began to pound, but soon she closed her eyes and moved into the kiss.

"Hey, we can't do this here..." Ume whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Why not? No one's here but you and I.. and it's your house.." He kissed her neck, Ume soon felt a tingling sensation shoot through her body like an ice chill.

"I'm just.. nervous.."

"Why, what's going on?"

"I'm new at this, Ace.. it's just kinda.. scary.."

"So am I, and I know how you feel, but.. I'm not going to hurt you. I could never do that Ume, I meant every word I just said."

She closed her eyes and smiled softly. "Take me, please.." Ace laid her back onto the firm earth, and began unbuttoning her dress, slowly kissing down her chest, only to hear her gasp with each kiss to her skin.

"Ume, you are so beautiful.."

"Don't say such nonsense."

"But it's true. I've always thought you were gorgeous." He ran his right hand down her spine, only to feel her shiver. She bit his neck playfully and ran her hand down his muscular torso. "You know, I've always wanted to see a fire-fist's manhood."

"Oh Ume. You are so bad.." He began to suck her nipples as he took both of her breasts into his hands. He heard her gasp out with short little moans, with each flick of his tongue. He reached down, and began to run his fingers across her wet opening, feeling her tighten up even more. "I'm about to enter my fingers, so it won't hurt as bad." He began to insert his index finger as she began to run her fingers through his thick black locks.

"A-Ace! Oh my.." She bit her lower lip and laid back, soon feeling his warm, wet tongue against her clitoris. She moaned loudly, letting go of his hair, and gripping onto the bedsheets. "I-I wanna… suck on your cock."

"What's that?"

"I wanna suck your hard thick cock, Ace." She sat up, and blushed softly as she watched Ace drop his pants. She gasped, and her eyes widened. "Ace, you're huge.." She began rubbing her hands up and down his long shaft, watching him squirm and bite his lips together.

"Oh god.. I've never felt this before.. If you don't stop, I'm going to cum all over you." With that note, Ume stopped rubbing his hard cock, and laid on her back.

"No. You have got to fuck me first."

Ace twitched softly and leaned down, positioning his cock in between her legs "It's going to hurt, but only for a little bit. I promise I will be gentle." He began inserting his cock inside of her dripping wet hole, when she started to moan loudly.

"Oh! Your cock is entering me! Ace!"

"U-Ume! I'm going inside of you now!" He thrust softly inside of her, feeling a small part of her break. "Popped your cherry. Now the real fun starts." He bit her neck, and began thrusting in and out of her wet hole. She gripped onto his back, and wrapped her legs around his back, feeling him fill her up with each movement.

"Ace! It hurts.. but it feels so good! I'm going to cum soon! Faster! Harder! Make me cum all over your hard, thick cock!" She moaned his name loudly, as she leaned up to kiss him. He returned her kiss, and began thrusting harder and faster, feeling his cock pulsate.

"U-Ume! I'm going to cum!" He started to thrust even faster, when he felt Ume squeeze onto his cock with her womanhood. She began to moan loudly "Me too!"

They both moaned each other's name, as they climaxed together.


	8. Chapter 8

More lemon-ness to this chapter, because I can! Wahahaha!

I promise, it's going to get more interesting, just bear with me, a'ight?

Ace laid next to Ume and folded his arms behind his head. "Ume, that was amazing. You were amazing!" Ume looked over to him and flipped over on her side, for an easier access to wrap her arm around his glistening torso. "Oh stop. You're more amazing. I really hope you didn't hurt yourself even more."

"Are you kidding? You were just what the doctor ordered." He flashed a wink and saw her face turn red. "Besides, Yeah I'm still a little sore, it's going to happen. But I feel like I can move freely now. Besides, I can't keep my hands off of you, you're so gorgeous."

"Thank you Ace, that makes me feel good, hearing it from you. You know, before you came to the island, I had a lot of guys hit on me at my jewelry booth. But, none of them ever flattered me. They aren't true gentleman, like you." She smiled and brushed a strand of stray hair from his face. "Speaking of.. I really need to get back to work, I've taken 4 days off now, and I'm not making much money just sitting around."

"This is true." Ace looked up to the ceiling and then back to Ume. "But, I'll be bored when you are at work." He began to pout. Ume let out a soft laugh and brushed her hand against his cheek. "Oh, you'll find something to do while I'm gone. And who knows? Maybe you can sit in the booth with me and help me sell things!"

"What if a marine walks up to your booth and recognizes me?"

"I don't think it'll happen. Besides, this tiny island? Marine's are hardly ever here. Same with pirates, I was pretty surprised you showed up!" She jumped up quickly and ran to the stove "I almost forgot our dinner!" She began to stir the soup with a big wooden spoon. She soon took the stock pot off of the stove, and placed it on the nearby counter and looked back, seeing Ace eye her body from her head down to her toes. She realized she was still naked. She walked back and picked up her dress from the floor.

"Oh Ume. Leave it off, your body is beautiful." He smiled and stood up, clearly showing off his naked body as well. She smiled and hugged onto him "I just can't keep myself away from you."

"I'm glad, Ume."

The storm was starting to approach, as loud thunder was heard from outside. Some of it was strong enough to shake the whole house. Ume hugged onto him tight and buried her face in his chest. "Ume, Just remember, I'm here. I won't ever let anything hurt you."

"Ace?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I wanna make love again." She looked up, shooting him a sexy smirk. She felt him get hard right after she said that.

"I definitely don't have a problem with that." He kissed her passionately, and watched her kneel down, and take his thick cock into her hand. "I never got to suck your cock last time. Let me just show you what my mouth is capable of." She grasped onto his hard shaft with her right hand, and began licking the tip, hearing him moan with pleasure. He was soon placing his hands on top of her head and massaging her hair.

"Tastes delicious." She said softly as she took his whole cock into her mouth. She began moving his cock in and out of her mouth playfully, Working his cock deeper in her mouth, trying to attempt a deep throat. His cock began to throb in her mouth, as he felt it harder to resist the urge to cum.

"Ume.. Please ride me."

"Mmmm.." She took his thick cock out of her mouth and jerked him roughly. "Lay down."

"As you wish." He smirked and laid down on the bed. He watched her crawl up onto the bed, and straddle him. She began to rub the head of his cock against her soaking wet opening, while leaning down and kissing him. "Ume, you're such a tease." He sighed and watched her lower herself down on top of his thick cock. As soon as she fit him inside of her, she began bouncing up and down as fast as she could.

"Ume! Oh god." He put his hands on her hips and began to help with her movements. With each thrust, He smacked her ass gently and watched her breasts bounce up and down. "Ace, your cock is so huge.." She grabbed onto his hands and moved them to her breasts. "Grasp these, they need attention too."

"Oh, don't mind if I do." He squeezed her tits gently, and she finally stopped bouncing. "Hm? Why did you stop hun?"

"I want you to pound me again, while laying down." She lifted up and rolled over on her back. Within no time, he got in between her legs and shoved his cock inside of her, thrusting in and out as fast as he possibly could. "OH! Ace! You're such a bad boy.."

"I'm not a boy, I'm a man!" He began thrusting her harder, as he leaned down and began to bite her neck. With this motion, She began to moan loudly "I'm coming!"

"Yes, that's it, cum all over my hard thick cock." He moved faster, soon stopping and releasing himself inside of her. He gently laid on top of her and kissed her neck. "You're too amazing." He huffed softly.

"You're more amazing, Ace. And extremely sexy." She rubbed his sweaty back, and watched him blush. "Not as sexy as you."

Outside, the storm was starting to pick up, and was clearly loud enough to be heard down in the basement. She jumped softly at the sound of thunder, and looked with watery eyes up at Ace.

"Ume?"

"I just don't want to be afraid anymore. I feel like a wuss."

"Stop it. You are not." He pulled the covers over their naked bodies, and she looked at him, with a confused look across her face.

"We're going to bed? But we haven't even eaten."

"I'm not hungry, I've had my daily dose of Ume." He chucked softly and brought her closer to him.

They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning seem to have come within no time. Ace awoke, still extremely sleepy, but in a bit of pain. "Ume.." He grabbed onto his chest and shook her awake. Ume awoke with a slight jerk, and sat up quickly. "What is it? What's wrong?" She looked at him, noticing that he was grasping his chest.

"I think I may have did some damage to my body last night…" He sighed softly as Ume began to unwrap his bandages.

"You're bruises look a lot better than they were. Maybe you just bruised them again. You really should rest today, Ace." She got up and put on her dress. He sighed and laid back down "Yeah, but I really wanted to come with you to work today."

"Ace, come on you need to rest. There are plenty of days that you can come help me. But today is not one of them." She walked over to Ace's side of the bed, and leaned down to give him a kiss. He cupped the back of her head with his hand, and kissed her deeply. "Just come back home safely. I'll rest, just for you."


	9. Chapter 9

Ume slipped on a comfortable skirt and a blouse to match, slipped on her sandals and walked out the door, down to the small town where her booth was. 'I feel like I haven't worked in forever.. I hope Ace will be okay."

As soon as she reached her booth, she took a small key that was tied around her neck, and unlocked the wooden doors that enclosed her precious jewelry. She sat a small sign that read "Handmade Jewelry" Out front, and sat in the back, just to wait for her customers.

Meanwhile..

Ace sat up in bed and sighed softly "I'm bored, and I don't wanna lay in bed all day. I think I'll sneak into town and see how Ume's doing before my walk." He walked upstairs to his room, and walked over to the closet. He reached into it, and pulled out a black button-up tshirt and a pair of khaki shorts. "If this doesn't conceal my identity, I don't know what will." He walked downstairs and outside, towards the tiny town.

Ume looked at her watched and let out a soft sigh "One more hour and im out of here." She looked up and noticed 3 guys were checking out her beaded necklaces that were in a special case. She decided to walk up to them and try to sell her hard work.

"May I help you gentleman?" the three men looked up. They each looked to be in their mid-twenties. One of them had black spiked up hair while the other two had navy blue shoulder length hair that was tied back into messy ponytails. The black haired man spoke up

"Yeah, how much is that necklace in front."

"Oh you mean the twilight paradouxal? 12,000 berries."

"That's too pricy, Miss. You seem to be cheating out your customers."

"Actually sir, these necklaces were hand-made by yours truly, and they each took a very long time to make. So either take the price or leave it alone."

"I'm not sure I like your attitude." He grabbed onto her wrist and gripped tight. Ume tried to rip her arm away but he was just too strong.

"What do you want? I can't lower the price, I worked on that necklace for over a year, please let me go you're hurting me!" He let go just as soon as he saw people turning their heads

"I'll find out a way to get that necklace, Paradouxal's much too valuable for a little bitch to be holding onto. It would just be in your best interest to give it to me!" The man reached over the counter, attempting to grab onto Ume again when he heard a stern voice behind him.

"And how exactly do you expect to 'Get' that necklace." The black haired man turned around and saw he was standing face to face with another black-haired man. It was Ace.

"I saw you were harassing this poor young woman. Now why would you want to do a thing like that.." Ace's right fist burst into flames

"Hey, you ate a devil fruit! Look, we don't want any trouble, we just wan-"

"Stay away from here, and from Ume. Got it?"

The three guys turned and ran quickly.

"Ume, what happened to you? Are you okay?" Ace grabbed onto her shoulders firmly and stared into her eyes.

"Ace, I'm fine-"

"No you aren't.. your wrist is bruised. How long have they been coming to your stand? God damn.. I knew I should of came with you today."

"They haven't been. Today was the first day.. Look, It's business, you are going to meet a few jerks here and there." She rubbed onto her wrist and let out a soft sigh. Ace brought her into a tight embrace and shook his head. "I don't care if it's business or not, no one's going to touch my girlfriend."

"Thank you Ace.. I know I'm always going to be safe with you." She gently pushed herself out of the embrace and walked over to close down her booth. "I'm done for the evening. I'm starting not to feel very well." She turned back to him, and grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers with his. Ace looked down to her, and moved his other hand to her forehead. "You're a little feverish. What doesn't feel good?" He began to walk them both back to the house.

"My head. My stomach. My whole body just aches." She began to walk with him back to the home, while trying to stay focused. Ace soon stopped, and scooped her up into his arms.

"Ace, you shouldn't be carrying me, you're still injured! And besides, I can walk." She crossed her arms, and began to pout.

"And? I don't care if I'm injured or not, I'm taking care of you, and that's that."

"Your so stubborn!"

"Oh? And you aren't?"

"Not as much as you.."

"Come now. We're almost home, anyways." He had just a few more steps to go, when suddenly, Ume pointed out towards the horizon. "It's beautiful.. the sunset, I mean." Ace looked down to her, and kissed her forehead softly. "Yes, it is beautiful, but you're gorgeous." He opened the door to the house, and carried her upstairs to her room.

"Ace, please stay with me tonight." She closed her eyes softly, as he laid Ume down in her bed. He felt his heart skip a beat, and his cheeks form a rosy blush. "I was planning on it."


	10. Chapter 10

Ume cuddled close to Ace, as he soon pulled the covers over himself. He noticed Ume was still wide awake, and Ace himself was curious about the strange necklace that those three mischief makers were planning on stealing. He turned on his side to face her, and began stroking her hair softly. He decided to break the silence. "So, what is so special about that stone that those guys wanted?"

Ume yawned softly and blinked. "It gives anyone the power to be invincible. Even people with devil fruit powers."

"So it must be very rare."

"It is. But the thing is, I'm ready to be rid of it. I found it while walking in the woods one day, and thought It was just an ordinary stone, but I was wrong. When I went to go check out it's value, the person at the jewelry shop freaked out, and wanted to take it from me for just 50 measly berries. When I asked of it's true value, and claimed that it was worth over 50 thousand berries. I was disgusted that they tried to cheat me out of it, So I took it back and decided to sell it in my shop. But, when I've tried to sell it in the past, I've had many people try to haggle with me, but no one ever wanted to pay the price. Even at 12,000 berries, No one wants to pay that price." She sighed softly and closed her eyes.

"Don't sound so down, someone will buy it one day." He kissed her forehead and listened to her soft breathing. She seemed to have fallen asleep on him. "Sweet dreams, baby." He kissed her forehead once more, and fell asleep.

The next morning, Ace woke up, and noticed that Ume was not laying next to him. He jumped up out of bed, rushed downstairs, and noticed that Ume was laying on the couch in the living room. He walked over and kneeled down next to her. "Hey, Ume? Taking a nap already? It's only 10:00 AM."

"No no, not napping, just resting my head. It hurts a little bit."

"Then why don't you nap. I'm going into town for just a walk. I'll be back later." He stood up and walked towards the door. Ume opened her eyes, and spoke up "Just be careful, please."

Ace began walking around, looking at little shopping booths, when he noticed a group of people huddled around one man with Red hair. Ace made his way closer, and felt his heart skip a beat when he saw who the men were. His mouth formed a smile, as he pushed his way through the crowd, and spoke up. "HEY! What are you doing here, Shanks?" It was indeed, Shanks.

Shanks looked up, and smiled, while lunging towards Ace to give him a hug. "It's been a very long time, I haven't seen you since you were knee-high." He held onto Ace's shoulders, and looked him up and down. "By the way, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm living with Ume. We're a couple now." He smirked and watched Shanks as he began to laugh.

"I had a feeling you two would end up together."

"So, I guess I should ask you the same question. Why are you here? And where are your men?"

"My men are still on the ship. I came to see Ume, I have bad news to give her." His smile faded, as he rubbed the back of his head. Ace's heart sank, and he turned pale "What is it."

"I shouldn't say anything right now. Come on, lead me to Ume's house."

Ace did as Shanks requested. The two didn't talk much, and the mood felt quite dreary. Ace's heart raced, feeling like something terrible had happened. He didn't want whatever it was to affect Ume, since she didn't feel well, but he knew that there was no other way around it. They finally made it to the front door, when Ace opened it, and gestured Shanks in. "She's in the living room, let me go wake her up. In the meantime, take a seat in the kitchen. " He hesitantly made his way into the living room, keeping his eye on Ume, who was fast asleep. He kneeled down next to her and ran his fingers through her hair. "Hey, baby girl.. wake up." As soon as he touched her head, Ume twitched awake. She opened her eyes slowly, and stretched up to the ceiling.

"Hi Ace. Did you have fun on your walk?"

"I did. Listen, I need you to get up and come to the kitchen." He helped her sit up, and watched her stretch a second time. She finally stood up and began walking towards the kitchen. "What is it, Ace?" She then saw a man sitting at the kitchen table, looking at her. He stood up. Her palms got sweaty, as her heart began to race. "Is it.. it is! Shanks!" She ran towards him, throwing her arms around him, letting out a soft laugh.

"Wow, you're all grown up, Ume! I haven't seen you since you were knee-high."

Ace let out a chuckle as he watched the two. "You said the same thing to me.."

"Shanks, I missed you! You were my childhood hero!" She smiled brightly, and squeezed onto him tightly. She felt his one arm push her away softly "I'm glad to hear it. Listen Ume, there's something important I need to tell you. You need to sit down for this." His smile faded.

"Shanks? What's wrong?" She sat down in a seat, while looking up at Shanks. Ace sat down next to her, and took her hand into his. They noticed that Shank's eyes began forming tears. He wiped them away and took a deep breath.

"Ume, there's no easy way to tell you this. And I really don't want to, but it's my duty."

"Tell me what, Shanks? Out with it!"

"Ume, your parents are dead."


	11. Chapter 11

Ume grew pale. She began shaking, as she felt rage build up in her bloodstream . "You're lying! That's a sick joke, Shanks!"

Shanks gasped. He watched as tears began to stream down Ume's face. "Ume, I'm not lying, it's true. A group of pirates set the house on fire, and burned it to the ground. No one knows why, but they just left the house, after the house fell to the ground."

"But why. Why my parents? What did they ever do?" Ume began to sob. She pounded her fists onto her thighs, forming bruises onto them. Ace grabbed onto her hands and held them so Ume couldn't do anymore harm to herself. "L-let go, Ace!"

"No, I can't let you hurt yourself anymore. You have got to face the facts, Ume. Your parents are gone, no matter what happened to them, they are not going to come back." Tears began to stream down Ace's face as well. "Bad things happen, without any good reason. They just happen. Your parents wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, over their death."

Shanks took a deep breath and kneeled down to look at Ume in the eyes. "I feel bad that I was the one that had to tell you, but believe me, I feel terrible. They were good friends of mine, and I watched your whole family grow up strong and happy. But Ace is right, bad things do happen, and we can't stop them." He brushed a piece of hair away from her face, and saw her look up at him.

"Shanks.. who did it. Who is responsible for my family's death?" She began to calm down.

"No one knows, Ume. Trust me, if we did, my crew would have already been after them. But we aren't going to give up. We will find out who it was someday, even if it takes forever. "

Ace rubbed onto Ume's back, as she flung himself into his arms. "Ace, I'm so sorry you have to see me this way."

"Ume, although I hate seeing you like this, I understand. Losing your parents, it's a huge toll to take. But you're strong, and everyone knows it. Your parents want to see you happy, they have always wanted that. That's why they moved you here, so you could have a better life." He hugged onto her tight, kissing her neck softly.

"I'm sorry to make this so short, but I must go. My crew is waiting for me. " Shanks stood up, and hugged onto them both. "Take care, you two. I'll see you again, someday." He waved, and walked out the front door.

"It-it was good to see him, but I hate that it had to be under horrible circumstances." Ume sniffled, as she pushed herself out of the hug. Ace tasseled her hair, and smiled softly. "Yeah, remember how we used to have fun adventures with him? He was a good role model."

Ume nodded softly, and then felt tears form in her eyes once more. She began to cry hard. "I can't help it.. my parents are dead.." She buried her face in her hands and felt Ace embrace her much more. "Ume, If I could make it stop, I would."

"No, you can't stop it. Let it all out, it's bad to keep it bottled up." Ume continued with her crying.

A few hours later, Ume began to settle down. They were both sitting down in the safe room, on the bed where both of them slept the past night. Ume stared down at her hands, and then glanced back up at Ace. He held onto her the whole time.

"Ace.."

"Yeah, what is it, babe?"

"Do you think.. my parents suffered."

"Well, it's really hard to say. Your parents were strong."

"Yeah. I really hope they didn't. I just feel terrible.. I never got to say goodbye."

"Ume, your parents don't blame you. They wanted you to live happy. You're all grown up now, there's nothing more you can do in their hands, except fulfill your dreams."

"Yeah, I guess you are right. But still, they were such good people. Why them?"

"We will never know, Ume. It's very sad, but things do happen."

Ume became silent. She stared at Ace, feeling tears fill her eyes again. Ace reached up and began to wipe away her tears with his thumbs. "Now now, don't cry. You're much more beautiful with dry eyes." He smiled softly, kissing her forehead.

"I guess you're right. I'll stop crying now. Can I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure, anything for my beautiful girl."

"Promise me.. that you will always take care of me, and never leave my sight."

"Of course, Ume. I'll never leave you behind."

"Thank you Ace. I want to avenge my parents."


	12. Chapter 12

"Ume, you can't do that. You don't even know who did it." He rubbed her back and sighed.

"It doesn't matter. I will find out, and then I will avenge them."

"Okay, well you need to worry about your work, and your health. You can't just give those two things up. Your parents would be very upset at you if you did. Now come on, it's time for bed." He laid down and pulled the covers over himself. Ume soon followed, but just tossed and turned until finally falling asleep 2 hours later.

The next morning:

"Alright everyone. We seem to only be 20 minutes away from this island. Now just remember, we are only here to get food and the necessary supplies. No need to spend any more time than we need to." Nami collapsed the telescope she was looking through, and put it in her pocket. She looked behind her only to notice that Zoro was asleep, Sanji was in the kitchen like always, Luffy was on the Going Merry's Head-staff, Robin was sitting at the table next to Nami, and Chopper and Usopp were experimenting with weapons.

"I do believe I was the only one who heard you, Nami." Robin flipped a page in her book, and looked up to the navigator.

"Nami! Robin! Lunch is ready!" Sanji came walking out of the kitchen holding two trays in his hand, both filled with three-course dishes. Of course, Luffy was the first to run up to him, and Sanji kicked him away. "YOUR FOOD IS IN THE KITCHEN! THIS IS SPECIALLY FOR NAMI AND ROBIN!" He sat the food down on the table and smiled at the two ladies. Luffy, Chopper and Usopp raced into the kitchen, filling up their plates.

"Thank you cook-san." Robin closed her book and eyed the food, wondering where to place her fork first. Nami sat down next to her and acted the same way. "Sanji, we are 20 minutes away from a small island. Do you know what supplies you will need?"

"Of course, Nami dear!" His eyes turned into hearts as he clenched his two hands together.

Zoro finally awoke, stretching his arms up to the sky. He let out a loud yawn, and stood up slowly. "So, what's this about us landing at an island?"

"What? You were asleep, how did you hear me?" Nami stopped chewing her food, and looked up at Zoro.

"I'm a swordsman, we have sharp senses." He peered out to sea, and walked over to the anchor. "It looks like we got here sooner than we thought we would."

Nami turned her head and sat her fork down. "It looks like we did. Come on everyone, time to go!"

And another meanwhile…

Ace sat up in bed, noticing that Ume was still asleep. "Poor thing, she's still really upset.." He rubbed her shoulder, and noticed her turn on her side to face him.

"Good morning." She yawned softly and stared him in the eyes.

"You feeling any better, sweetheart?"

"No. Not really."

"I'm sorry, Ume. It's still going to stick with you for awhile." He stood up out of bed and looked towards her. "Hey, why don't we go into town, try to get our minds off of things?"

"I guess so.." She stood up, and walked upstairs to her room, to change into her outfit.

'Ume.. I would do anything to take your place right now, I hate to see you this way, it breaks my heart." He walked upstairs to the kitchen, and slipped on his boots. Within moments, Ume came walking downstairs wearing a black skirt with a matching black tube top. Ace stood up and embraced her in a tight hug. "Ready to go? Some sunshine should help you feel better." He opened up the door, and led her outside.

"I hope so." They both made their way into town.

Back to the Strawhat gang…

"This island seems kinda outdated. How long are we going to be here again?" Usopp said annoyingly as he looked around at the different booths.

"I said once before. Right after we get what we need. So no running off." Nami looked around for some clothing shops, as Sanji began to run up to nearly every girl he saw.

"I just want, a big slab of meat." Luffy ran to the head of the group, and began scoping out restaurants to eat at.

"That's all you ever think about, isn't it?" Zoro crossed his arms, and looked around the lazy town.

Ace squeezed tight onto Ume's hands, as he noticed she was in a daze. He looked down the street and noticed a group of people, acting like they have never been to a foreign island before. He noticed one of them was wearing a red vest. "No.. it can't be.." He squinted, and saw that the person was also wearing a straw hat.

"UME, THAT'S LUFFY!" Ace began to walk faster up to the group, and Ume lost control of her daze.

"What? Are you sure Ace?" She picked up her pace, now walking faster than Ace, tugging onto his hand.

"LUFFY! OVER HERE!" Ume shouted out to the person with the straw hat.

Luffy looked up. His eyes widened as he looked back at his group. "Bounty huters!"

Nami shook her head and looked at Luffy. "No you idiot, that's your brother! And, some girl."

Ume and Ace soon made their way to Luffy's crew, She ended up tackling him to the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh my god! It's really you Luffy!" Ume began to shed tears from her eyes, and noticed shortly afterwards, everyone else was staring at her. She sat up and wiped her eyes. "S-sorry, it's a very emotional time.

Luffy laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's great to see you two again! So, what's the story? Are you two…-"

"Dating? Yes we are. Ace put his arm around Ume and pulled her in close.

"That's great! I always thought you two would make a great couple! Oh, Ace, you've met everyone already back a few months ago on our trip to Alabasta." Luffy turned towards his crew and looked back at Ume. "But, you haven't yet. So, let me introduce you to everyone. This is Nami, she's our navigator, that's Chopper, he's our doctor; Zoro the swordsman, Sanji the cook, Usopp, and Nico Robin." Everyone chimed in a happy "hello"

"It's very nice to meet all of you! Say, why don't you move your ship to the other side of the island by my house, that way if the marines come, they won't spot you."

"Sounds good, come on crew, let's move the ship!" Luffy and his crew turned to face the other direction, and walked towards their ship. Ume and Ace turned around and began walking back home.

"It's so awesome to see everyone!"

"Yeah, I agree." Ume looked up at Ace and gave him a soft smile. "I just remembered, tomorrow I have to go to the doctor to get my annual check-up. Maybe you should get one too."

"A check-up? Me? No way. I'm healthy as can be!"

"Oh, okay, seeing that a couple of weeks ago you were injured."

"Oh, stop. We both know that was a freak accident." They arrived at the house, and Ace held the door open for them both. "So, pushing that conversation to the side, what should we do to entertain Luffy and the gang?"

"Oh, I don't know just yet." She walked over to the couch and laid down. Ace followed her, and kneeled down to her level.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just worn out. Just going to rest until everyone gets here."

"Alright, in that case, I'll go to the beach and wait for them." He kissed her forehead, stood up and walked out the front door.

Moments later, Ume was fast asleep, and was processing a strange dream. She was running down a long hallway, candles hanging from weird metal fixtures on the walls. Loud stomping noises were coming from behind her, as she quickened her pace. The hallway seemed never ending, and she was growing tired very quickly. Just before she stopped, she heard her name being called by a male voice.

"_Ace? Is that you?"_ She stopped and turned around frantically. Her heart was racing, and trying to comprehend what was going on around her. She began to hear slight cries of a child, growing louder and louder with each passing moment. She saw a young child, slowly walking up to her, trailing along a pink blanket. _"That child, is that..me?" _

As the child looked up, it appeared to have black eyes, and very pale skin. She heard the male voice calling her name once more. _"GET OUT OF THERE!"_ She began to run, but the child quickened it's pace, and soon was trailing behind her. _"Ace! Get me out of here!"_ she screamed, and soon got a reply.

"_Wake up!"_

Ume shot up, and noticed that Nami, Ace and Chopper were surrounding her. She glanced around the room and out the window, noticing the sun setting in the west.

"You were having a bad dream baby doll." Ace kissed her forehead softly and helped her up from the couch.

"How..long was I out?" She rubbed her eyes and noticed Ace was leading her into the kitchen.

"About 4 hours.. I didn't want to wake you, but you were tossing and turning fiercely, I was worried. Sanji made everyone dinner, we left you a plate." He pulled out a chair at the kitchen table and sat her down in front of a full plate of food. She picked up her fork, and began eating, glancing at someone after each bite. Sanji was washing dishes, Nami and Robin were at the other end of the table reading a magazine. Chopper, Usopp and Luffy were outside chasing lightening bugs, laughing so loud that it was possible the whole town could hear them, and Ace of course, was next to Ume.

"How is everything?" Sanji called back, noticing Ume scarfing down her food

"It's delicious, thank you." She sat her fork down and pushed her plate away softly. "I'm not feeling so good."

"Ume, what's wrong?" Ace rubbed her back softly and kissed her forehead. "Hmm, no fever.."

"Just, exhausted, and my stomach's a bit upset."

"Come on, let's get you to bed."

"I'm sorry, everyone. We can visit more tomorrow." Ume rubbed her eyes softly, and notice everyone had a concerned look on their face.

"It's alright, you need your rest, you really don't look too well." Robin closed the magazine, and Nami picked it up. "Yeah, How about us girls go on a shopping outing tomorrow?"

"That sound's great, but I have a doctor's appointment early in the morning, It will have to be afterwards. Thanks again for the great meal, Sanji." She motioned a wave towards everyone. Ace turned her around, and led her up to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

"Ume, wake up. We have to get out of here."

Ume jolted awake and noticed Ace shaking her softly, soon pulling her up gently to stand once she opened her eyes. She began to stumble, and rubbed her eyes while becoming slightly annoyed.

"What the hell, why did you wake me up like that? It's still dark outside, what time is it?"

"It's about 4 in the morning. Long story short, the marines are here at the entrance to the island. They have 4 ships with them, and over 100 men, someone found out that Luffy's crew came here, and they are after them. If they find out that you have been welcoming pirates in your home, they will execute you." He scooped her up and ran downstairs and out the front door.

"What? Where are we going?"

"We have to leave with Luffy and the gang. We have no choice, they will be going house to house to find what they are looking for." He began sprinting down to the beach, and towards the Going Merry.

"Ace, please put me down, I don't wanna leave my home!" tears began to form in her eyes as she began tossing in his arms.

"Ume, please just come with us. We won't be gone long, just long enough for the marines to find out that we aren't on the island. Luffy will drop us off once the timing is right." He sat her down and grabbed her shoulders. "Please Ume."

Ume was overwhelmed. "I-I don't know what to do.. I don't wanna be without you again, but I can't leave my home, I have a business to run."

"Ume, we will come back, I promise you." He led her over to the rope-ladder leading up to the Merry. Ume had no choice but to climb, Ace was behind her.

"Come on guys, we have to hurry! If the marines find us here, they will follow us out to sea. Or worse, they will stay here and wait for you two to return!" Nami called out, as she began to hoist the ladder, pulling the two up. "Zoro, lift anchor and set sail!"

"Right." Zoro began lifting the anchor as soon as Ume and Ace were on board. Ume stared at her home on top of the hill, tears began to run down her face.

"Ume, please trust me this is for our own good." He turned her around and embraced her in a tight hug. He could hear her begin to sob.

"I think we made it out, guys! I can't see the marines anywhere!" Luffy shouted from the crows nest, as he began collapsing the ship's telescope. He climbed down and walked over to Ace and Ume. "I'm sorry guys, we should of never came to the island. Trouble just seems to follow us everywhere."

"Don't worry about it, Luffy. It's the life of a pirate, you have to take chances. We'll be okay, Ume's just shocked."

"I'm not shocked! I didn't want to leave my home!" Ume pushed out of the embrace, and stared up at Ace, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"Ume, you didn't have a choice."

"I know I didn't..but it's still not fair that I had to leave my home! First my parents are killed, and then I'm taken away from my home, I don't know how much more stress I can handle! This is the reason I've been sick lately."

"Come on Ume." Ace scooped her up again, as she began to squirm around.

"Ace, put me down!"

"No. You need to go inside and rest. You said it yourself, stress is just making you more sick, and I can't deal with that."

"Ace, follow me. We have a separate room for Ume to lay in." Robin walked up and motioned him over to the staircase that led downstairs. Ace followed Robin, as she led them inside of a small room. " It's pretty small, but it has a full bed that's big enough for both of you to lay in. It can be your new room." She lit an oil lamp that was sitting on the nightstand next to the bed, and walked towards the door. "Get some rest you two, The sea can be a rough experience, and you'll need as much relaxation as you can get." She closed the door behind her.

Ace laid Ume on the bed, and noticed that she turned on her side to avoid looking at him. He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, and began rubbing her side. He could still hear that she was sobbing.

"Ume, please don't be upset at me. I was just doing what I thought was right for both of us. I didn't want to leave you behind. I could never do that, I finally was able to reunite with you, and damn it, I didn't want to part ways again. You have to understand me."

"I do understand you, Ace. But what happens if when we get back home, the house is destroyed or ransacked? What if the marines are already breaking in and tearing the house apart?"

"Then we'll rebuild it."

"There's no rebuilding anything! Don't you get it? My parents are gone, my jewelry stand has been left unattended, and to top it all off, I keep getting sick because of all of this stress."

"Ume, please just trust me. I love you, okay? And I wouldn't put you through anything if it was going to hurt us as a couple." He watched her sit up, and turn around to face him. She took a deep breath, and soon wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. "I love you Ace. I know you are just doing this to help out, and I appreciate it. I'm sorry if I was being selfish."

"You had every right to, Ume. If I were you, I would of acted the same way. Now relax, you aren't used to the sea, and It may make you queasy."

"It already has, but I'll be okay." She laid on her back and stared up at the ceiling. "Do you think that we can go back in a few days? I missed my check-up."

"I don't know yet, Ume. That's something that you will have to ask Nami, or Luffy. They are pretty much in charge of how the ship sails. I'm sure they will consider it, seeing that they didn't want to take you away. But, they wanted you to be safe, too."

"I'm glad they were thinking of us. They really are a good group of people." She covered her face with her hands and let out a huge sigh. "I just hope we don't have to fight with anyone while we're out at sea. By the way, how did you all find out about the marines showing up?"

"Zoro said he couldn't sleep and went for a walk. He made it to the beginning of the village, and noticed the ships, and saw that their sails said "Marines" on them, so he ran back and woke everyone up."

"Ugh, it just makes me sick to think about it. What if he hadn't of went for that walk? We would have all been captured by now."

"I know. I don't want to think about it either. Let's just rest, alright?"

"Agreed." She closed her eyes, and soon drifted back to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15 More extreme lemonness

Ume awoke from yet another bad dream. She sat up quickly and began to catch her breath. Ace slowly came out of his sleep coma, and looked up at her.

"Hey, you okay there?"

"Y-yeah.. just another bad dream."

"I'm sorry Ume. I wish I could make them go away." He sat up and rubbed her back. "You feeling any better?"

"A little."

"Well, A little is better than nothing at all. I'm glad to hear that you are making progress." He got out of bed and walked over to the door. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get you some water."

Ume cupped her face into her hands and took a deep breath. "_Why do I keep having nightmares? It doesn't make sense. I haven't had a nightmare since I was 5..so why now?"_ She rubbed her face and sat them down in her lap. Soon Ace returned back with a glass of water and carried it over to her.

"Here Ume, drink this It'll make you feel better." He handed her the glass and watched her tip it back into her mouth.

"Ace?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry I keep waking you up with my nightmares. I can't help it, I just feel like something bad is going to happen."

"It's okay Ume. But what do you think is going to happen?"

"I don't know exactly. But it keeps reoccurring and it's bothering me a lot. It's making me have a migraine"

Ace sighed and rubbed Ume's back, leaning in close to her face. "You know I hate it when you don't feel good and are unhappy."

"I know. It's not like I can help it. I mean, I hate it too. I'm going to try to sleep some more."

"Good idea." Ace kissed Ume softly and pulled her close to him. "I guess this isn't the time to tell you that I'm-"

"Horny? Oh no. I can tell." Ume smirked and kissed his neck softly. "But we can't Ace, everyone will hear us."

"No they won't, come on babe. I can't help myself."

"I know neither can I."

Ace embraced her closely and kissed the top of her head. "It's alright. Just as long as I'm here with you, that's all I care about."

"Ace?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"You're amazing. Thank you for being mine."

"And thank you for being mine."

The next morning, Ume and Ace woke up to the sound of Luffy crashing into their room. "LAND! WE HIT LAND!"

"What? This early? Where are we?" Ace rubbed his eyes and itched his forehead as he comprehended Luffy's loud wake-up call.

"Dunno, Nami said it was uncharted."

"Doesn't that seem kinda odd to you, Luffy?" Ume sat up, looking at the strawhat with doubt written across her face. Luffy shook his head violently and laughed. "Nope. Who cares? It's time for an adventure!" He ran out of their room and up to the top deck where everyone else was waiting.

"Hey Ace, why don't we stay behind..and.. finish what we started last night." Ume reached her hand down Ace's boxers and noticed he was erect.

"I'm down. C-Can you tell the others we are staying behind? I…kinda can't go out there like this."

"I'm on it!" Ume jumped up from their bed and dashed upstairs.

"Good morning, you ready to explore?" Robin walked over to Ume and smiled. Nami followed. "Oh, well..no. Not right now. Ace is extremely groggy. He needs a little bit more rest, and I'm going to stay with him. We'll catch up with you guys later." Ume waved her hand and watched as Zoro threw the anchor overboard, while Sanji and Usopp were holding the anchor chains.

"Alright, well just make sure we don't get any intruders. I don't want my treasure to come up missing." Nami winked and turned to walk down the ladder. "Yeah, just make sure you try to catch up to us, alright?" Robin smiled and handed Ume a compass. "Just remember we are facing North. So just go south until you see the ship."

"Alright, thanks, We appreciate it." She watched everyone leave the ship, and soon made her way back to their room. She opened the door and noticed Ace lying in bed , stroking his hard cock. "I'm ready, Ume."

Ume let out a soft laugh and began undressing. She kept close watch on Ace's eyes, as they widened with every strip. She was finally completely naked, and she made her way over to the bed, eyeing Ace up and down his body. "I'm ready too."

Ace sat up and made his way over to the side of the bed. He reached up and began to massage Ume's breasts, hearing her moan with each squeeze. "They are so big..and firm." He began sucking her nipples, playing with them with his tongue. Ume gasped and threw her head back as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Ume, lay down." Ace stood up and lifted her up, and laid her softly down onto the bed. He moved her legs apart and moved his face down slowly, sticking his tongue out and flicking her pink clit. Ume let out a howl of pleasure as she ran her fingers through his hair. After a few moments, she pushed his head away softly with her right palm, and gestured him to stand up.

Ace knew where this was going. He obeyed Ume's wishes, and stood up. He watched her crawl to the edge of the bed and begin massaging his thick cock. He closed his eyes and tilted his head backwards. "You have the magic touch my dear."

"You have a huge cock my love."

"Oh, I know that." He blushed and a smile formed across his face.

"You're so modest, firefist." She began to lick the head of his cock, and then finally, letting it slide into her mouth. She swirled her tongue across the base, each time a little bit faster. She moved her head forward and back, building up a good rhythm. Ace tried hard to soften his moans, but he couldn't take it anymore. He began to get louder with each pump Ume was making with her mouth.

"Good god, your just too amazing Ume."

"Ace?" She pulled his cock out of her mouth and stared up at him.

"Yeah, whats up?" He looked down and saw Ume blushing deeply.

"Make love to me, please." She laid back on the bed, and motioned with his hands to come forward. Ace instantly crawled onto the bed, and straddled Ume's legs, positioning himself to enter. He began to rub the outside of her pussy with his head, and slightly put himself in, and quickly pulled out.

"You're such a tease! I want you to fuck me!" Ume moaned loudly, she gripped onto the bed sheets and stared up at him.

"You're my naughty girl. I'll fulfill your wish." He shoved his cock inside of her, and watched her throw her head back. "Oh my god you are so huge! Ace I'm so dirty!"

"Yes you are, you're my dirty girl." He began thrusting quickly inside of her, soon putting her legs upon his shoulders, making his pace faster. Ume gripped tighter onto the sheets as she moaned louder with each thrust. "I-it's a good thing no one's on the ship."

"Yeah, you're so loud." Ace moaned and pushed her legs towards her torso as he began to fuck her harder.

"A-Ace! I-I'm coming!" She moaned loudly and noticed that Ace was slowing down and moaning with her.

"I am too! Ume, we are coming together!" He gently laid on top of her, still letting his cock fill her up. She breathed heavily and gazed into his eyes. "My pussy's filled up with your hot sticky cum. It feels so good."

"You're amazing Ume." He leaned in and passionately kissed her. "I love you so much."

"And I love you, Firefist."


	16. Chapter 16

As soon as the sweet couple regained their strength, they quickly got dressed and ran out onto the deck towards the ladder. "We really took a while, they are going to wonder where we are!" Ume made her way down the ladder, soon reaching the sandy beach. Ace followed, soon catching up with her.

"Ah, land! It feels so good!"

"Yeah, you're telling me. I can't wait until we're back home."

"What, do you not like sailing?"

"I do.. I just really miss home, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess so. But I've been out on the sea for so long, I guess you could say I'm used to it." He let out a soft laugh and grabbed ahold of her hand. He began walking towards the entrance of the wooded island. Ume reluctantly followed, looking back at the Going Merry. "No one's watching the ship, you think it will be alright?"

"Don't worry babe, no one's going to touch the ship. Besides, let's enjoy ourselves!" He led her down a stray path that was shaded from the sun. The further they walked, the more beautiful the sight was. They were soon surrounded by thousands of colorful flowers.

"Look at all of these plants!" Ace held Ume's hand tightly as he led her down a dirt path surrounded by bright red exotic flowers. Ume couldn't stop looking both ways. Being surrounded by beautiful flowers was a little overwhelming. Ace led her over to a bright bunch of hibiscus. "Look here. Hibiscus!" He picked a single bright red flower and tucked it behind Ume's ear. "You look absolutely beautiful, do you know that?"

"Oh, stop." Ume blushed deeply and smiled softly. Ace scooped her chin with his right hand and kissed her softly.

"I mean it. I would never lie to you, Ume."

"I appreciate it, Ace. I really do." She looked ahead and saw a bunch of yellow flowers ahead. "Wow, those are the only yellow flowers along this whole path. Isn't that strange?"

"Nah, not really. Come on let's check them out!" He let go of her hand and ran ahead of her. He reached the bush of bright blooming flowers and leaned forward to inhale their scent. "Ume, they smell wonderful! Come check it out!" He looked behind him to motion Ume, but didn't see her in sight.

"Ume?" He quickly turned around, but didn't see Ume anywhere. "Come on hun, this isn't funny." He called out, growing annoyed at Ume's sick prank. But after a few moments of her not appearing, he began to run frantically, shouting her name.

"UME!" He paced around, re-tracing their steps, and noticed there wasn't another set of footprints with theirs. He ran back in the direction of the yellow blossom bush, and stopped quickly when he noticed a trail that was parted off to the side. He darted down the path, his mind was racing of all the possibilities where Ume was, and why she wondered off.

Meanwhile..

"Hey, maybe we should go back to the ship. Ace and Ume aren't showing up, I wonder if everything is okay." Usopp turned around and stared back to the shore from the shaded trees. Nami smacked his back and grew irritated. "There's no way, Usopp! It's Ace you're talking about. There's no way he could be captured. And he wouldn't let anything happen to Ume."

"Yeah, Nami's right, Usopp. My brother is super strong!" Luffy let out a loud laugh and sat down on a big rock. "They are probably eating all of our meat." His expression changed from happy to serious in an instant.

"No, there's no way. I locked up the kitchen." Sanji tossed away a cigarette that he was smoking on, and stepped on it to put it out.

"Well, regardless, We can't really leave. Zoro and Chopper seem to be enjoying the peace and quiet. They are fast asleep." Robin looked over at the two sleeping crew members and let out a small laugh.

"Everyone, shut up! I just heard something!" Nami held out her arm, to signal everyone to be silent. As soon as everyone zipped their lips, they could hear a faint shout.

"It sounds like Ace! We gotta go!" Luffy jumped up and began running towards the faint voice in the distance. Nami and Sanji followed Luffy, as Robin quickly woke her two other crew mates. The three soon caught up to Luffy and the others.

"Ugh, can someone please tell me why we are running?" Zoro asked, quite annoyed that he was awaken from his peaceful sleep.

"We heard shouting, that apparently sounds like Ace." Nami called back, soon stopping abruptly. "It's getting louder, I think we are getting closer!"

Ace stopped suddenly to catch his breath. "Ume, where are you?" he shouted through his broken voice. He happened to glance down and saw a wilted red hibiscus flower that had been stepped on. He instantly began running in the same direction, developing a bad feeling in his stomach. He heard a high pitched scream and his heart sank. "That.. scream.. UME!" He screamed back and ran faster than he had ever ran before. After a few moments, he stumbled into a clearing that was a perfect circle, surrounded by tall trees. He looked around frantically, soon seeing something on the other side tied to a tree. He ran towards the figure, noticing it was a human. That human was Ume, and she was still alive!

"Ume! Thank god you're okay! What happened to you?" He noticed she had tears running down her cheeks as he approached her. There was a small cut below her right eye, and a gash across her shoulder and collar bone.

"Ace, get out of here!"

"What? No! I'm not leaving you here! Who the hell did this to you?" he became enraged as he frantically searched for a knot that was holding Ume to the tree. She nudged him with her foot and began to sob. "LEAVE! GO NOW! IT'S A TRAP!"

As soon as Ume revealed the cold-hard truth to Ace, a man appeared behind a tree right next to where Ume was tied up. "So it's really you, I never thought you would be dumb enough to show up." He had bright orange hair that was straight and fell down to his shoulders. He wore a white shirt that was slightly covered by blue and black belts that were holding daggers ranging from tiny to up to 12 inches in length. He wore a black overcoat, and a deep scar across his chin.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, AND WHY DID YOU KIDNAP UME?"

"Oh, that's the little bitch's name?"

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH AND ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Ace's fists burst into flames as he posed, ready to attack.

"My name is Shima, I'm an assassin for the Blackbeard pirates."

"You low life piece of shit."

"Oh, and you are Portgas D. Ace, a lifetime enemy to my captain. I know all about you, you're a dog for whitebeard."

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK ILL OF HIM!"

"Oho! I pushed a few buttons it seems." He reached his hands into his jacket and unbuckled a couple of belts that were holding his daggers. "You wanna fight? I must say this will be fun. I'm not alone, you know."

"Not alone, huh? Where the hell is he? Where is that snake bastard, Blackbeard?" Ace looked around frantically, flames soon engulfing his body.

"Hate to burst your bubble but he isn't here!" Shima jolted towards Ace, twirling his daggers in between his fingers. He was extremely fast, Ace could hardly keep up with him.

Ume let out a sharp cry as she received a blow to her chest by Shima. "FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN OR THE CHICK GETS IT!"

"LEAVE HER ALONE, THIS IS OUR FIGHT! WHO ELSE IS WITH YOU?"

"Oh you might know him. He goes by the name of Augur." Shima let out an evil laugh as he unbuckled more daggers from his outfit, jamming more into his hands.

"Heh, another weakling! I'll burn you both to death! FIREFIST!" Ace released a powerful punch towards Shima, who darted away right at the last moment.

"Stop right there or the girl gets it." Another figure appeared out of the trees holding a gun right at Ume. It was Van Augur, Blackbeard's sniper.

Ace stopped dead in his tracks and let out a slightly annoyed laugh. "Aren't you supposed to be a sniper? Why the hell are you going to attack her at a close range! And speaking of, you better get that gun away from my gorgeous girl."

"Oh, she won't be gorgeous once we get done with her." Augur laughed loudly as he kicked Ume in the ribs. She screamed and began to cry hard.

"STOP! THIS IS OUR FIGHT, PLEASE DON'T HURT HER!"

"Oh but torturing her is so much fun, and watching your little heart break is even more pleasing! Come with us peacefully and we'll let the girl go." Shima put away his daggers and gave a sharp glance over to Van Augur, and then back to Ace.

"NO ACE! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU GO!" Ume shouted through her injured ribs, receiving another blow. She coughed up blood and began to sob even more. "Please, stop! You're hurting me!"

"He's not going anywhere!" A loud voice appeared behind Ace. He quickly turned around and noticed Luffy and his crew, taking aim and getting ready for battle.

"Oh? Is this your crew? They should be easy to beat." Augur stepped away from Ume and lowered his weapon. He let out a loud, bellowing laugh and looked over at Shima. "We won't need any weapons with them!"

"GUM GUM.. PISTOL!" Luffy instantly sprang into action, hitting both of the blackbeard members. They jumped aside and reached for their weapons. "Nice call, but we're still going to kick your ass!" Luffy screamed as he ran towards both of them. Zoro followed with all three of his swords unsheathed, and Sanji dashing besides them, ready to use his famous kicks on both pirates. Usopp followed behind them ready to blast them away with his famous tabasco star.

"Even though there are four of you, we can still defeat you all in an instant!" Shima shouted as him and Augur ran towards the group of strawhat pirates.

"_I'm sorry guys.. But.. I have to attend to Ume." _Ace said quietly to himself as he ran towards the tree Ume was tied to. Chopper, Nami and Robin were already there. They already had Ume untied from the tree. She was lying on the soft grass, still bleeding from her arm. Her breathing was weak, and tears were still streaming down her cheeks. Ace kneeled down and scooped her into his arms, he began to cry with her. "Ume.."

"Ace, lay her back down! She's severely injured and her breathing is weak! I need to work on her." Chopper tugged at Ace's pants. Ace shook his head as his tears began streaming down his face at a more rapid speed. "No! I let her go once, I'm not doing it again!"

"IF YOU DON'T DO IT, YOU COULD LOSE HER FOREVER! DON'T BE STUPID!" Nami hit his back, causing him to lose grip of Ume. Robin caught her and laid her down softly.

"We need to get back to the ship, it's worse than I thought." Chopper stood up quickly and stared over at his fighting crew members. "Ace, pick her back up. Follow us we know the way back to the Going Merry." Without hesitation, Ace scooped Ume back up, and began to run towards the ship with Chopper, Nami and Robin following him.

"Please hang in there baby, You can't die on me now.."

"HEY! THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!" Shima glanced over and let his guard down. Luffy threw a strong punch and struck him hard in the face. "DON'T YOU DARE FOLLOW THEM! THIS IS OUR FIGHT NOW!" Luffy retracted his arm and watch Ace and the rest of the crew run towards the ship. "TAKE CARE OF UME, WE'LL TAKE CARE OF THESE CREEPS!"


	17. Chapter 17

It seemed like no time since Ace and the rest of the rescue crew were back at the ship. As soon as they reached the main deck, Chopper ordered Ace to lay Ume down in their bed. "She's in worse shape than I thought. I need you to stay out, Ace."

"What? How come! That's my girlfriend laying there I should be able to be by her side!"

"BECAUSE SHE'S IN TERRIBLE SHAPE! DO YOU WANT HER TO DIE BECAUSE I CAN'T CONCENTRATE ON WHAT IM DOING?" Chopper shouted back and grew tall. Ace felt tears build up in his eyes and backed towards the door slowly.

"I'm sorry Ace, I shouldn't have yelled. But this is important. You can come in as soon as I get the serious stuff done."

Ace turned around and put his hand on the door knob. "I swear to god, if you let her die.. I'll never forgive you." He opened the door and slipped out quietly. Robin and Nami were standing outside, waiting to comfort Ace.

"Thanks but I want to be alone." Ace walked over to the ship's bow and stared out to sea. Tears began to stream down his face, as he tried his best to catch them with his wrist. "_Why you, Ume? You never did anything wrong.._" He threw his fists onto the ledge and began to cry harder.

"Hey. I know you told us that you wanted to be alone but, we can't exactly do that you know." Nami came up from behind and stood next to Ace.

"I just don't understand. Why her? It was me they were after."

"Well, it could be because she's your girlfriend, and they wanted to lure you in with her." Nami shook her head and let out a loud sigh. "I see where you are coming from though, it isn't fair. She's such a sweet girl, always thinking about others. Well, that's what Luffy told me. Seems like you all had a very strong friendship growing up."

"Yeah, you and Luffy are right about that. Ume was always there for us. Always taking the blame for things that we would do so we wouldn't get into trouble, even though she would never get punished." He let out a gentle laugh and looked up to the sky.

"Well, she will be okay. Chopper's very good at what he does. You know, he made you leave for a reason."

"Yeah, I know. But I don't want to lose her. I got separated from her once, because I was an idiot and I left town.. I don't want to be separated again. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I've never felt that way about anyone."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. There is someone aboard here that I feel the same way about." Nami ran her fingers through her hair and looked behind her. Ace mimicked her motion and then looked back at her.

"Might I ask who it is?"

"Nah, that's my secret." She gave him a wink and turned away.

Ace turned away from the bow and began to walk downstairs when he heard a door open from below. Chopper came stumbling out and stopped abruptly right in front of Ace.

"She's in stable condition. Although, I gave her some medicine to knock her out."

Without another moment, Ace dashed into their room and straight to Ume's side. He knelt down and ran his hand gently across her forehead while placing a soft kiss on her lips. She was half naked, bandages wrapped all around her torso. She had bandages across her neck, face and arms, and her legs were covered up with a blanket. He couldn't stand to see her in this condition, but at least she was alive.

"She needs plenty of rest. She has 3 broken ribs and a couple of the cuts on her arms are really deep. That being said, when everyone gets back we need to head straight back to your home so she can get surgery and recover in a hospital. I'm sorry, I can only do so much." Chopper took off his hat and let out a tiny sigh.

"No, it's greatly appreciated. I'm so thankful that you were able to get her stabilized. Although I hate to hear that she needs surgery, I'm going to bite the bullet and take extremely good care of her, like she took care of me a couple of months back."

"I know she will be in good hands. Until we get her back home, she must rest, and drink plenty of fluids. It's possible that an infection will grow, but I have medication to help weaken the bacteria in her system."

Ace was quiet. He stood up and faced Chopper and then fell to his knees. He took the tiny doctor into his arms and squeezed tightly. "Thank you, so much Chopper." He began to cry.

"That's my job. I have to ensure that everyone is taken care of on this crew. And even off of this crew, I'm a doctor and I tend to anyone in need. Now, I'll leave you two alone."

Ace let go of Chopper and watched him walk out of their room. He returned to Ume's bed side and knelt beside her and grabbed onto her hand. "I will take care of you, I won't let you die."


	18. Chapter 18

Two hours went by and Ume didn't even flinch. Ace began to feel tired, as he laid his head on his folded arms, which were perched up beside her. He closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh. "You don't understand how much I blame myself. If I wasn't a pirate, I wouldn't have ever gotten you into this mess. If I had never left home, I wouldn't have ever left you. You wouldn't have ever gotten hurt, and I'd never be this monster I've become." He felt a soft touch on his head.

"Hush Ace. I don't blame you for anything. Things happen for a reason, and we may never know why, but I could never blame you."

Ace shot up quickly to see that Ume was awake. Her eyes were slightly open, and looking in his direction. She had a soft smile on her face, but seemed extremely weak. She tried to sit up but yelped in pain and grabbed her chest.

"Ume! You've got to lay down and rest.. You're going to hurt yourself even more." Ace laid her down softly and watched as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It.. It hurts so bad.." She began to cry harder, covering her face with her hands. Ace smoothed her hair back and kissed her forehead. "I know it does Ume, you are really hurt. We're waiting on the others to return to the ship, and we're going back home."

"G-going back home, but why?" She looked up to him, a puzzled look was written across her face. Ace sighed and pulled a chair up next to her bed and sat down. "Because, you're hurt really bad. You have three broken ribs and gashes all across your body. That's why you're all wrapped up in bandages. Chopper did what he could, but he says you need to visit a hospital to get proper care. Without that care, you could get very sick and possibly…" He stopped himself and felt his eyes begin to burn. He didn't want to think or udder what could happen to Ume if she didn't get help.

"Possibly what?"

"Die." Ace said softly as he grabbed onto one of her hands and squeezed it tight. He took a deep breath and looked over to Ume, noticing that she was frightened. "It's not going to happen baby, I won't let it."

"Oh Ace, I don't want to die!" She began to sob. Ace took her hand and knelt down beside her bed.

"Hey, shh it's okay calm down. You're not going to die."

"How do you know, you're not a doctor!"

"I know I'm not, but I have faith! You're going to be okay, Ume. You're strong! You're my love! I won't let you die because-"

Ume's crying eased up as she wiped her eyes with her right hand. She looked over to Ace and noticed he was bowing his head.

"B-because why?"

Ace reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pink ribbon. Ume's eyes lit up and she gasped softly.

"Ace, that's.. the ribbon I gave you before you left home.."

"It is. And I kept it with me at all times." He unfolded it and grabbed onto something gold and shiny. He held it up to show Ume. It was a gold ring with a pastel teal gem inside.

"Ume, you mean so much to me, and I've always loved you. I've been too afraid to show how much you mean to me, but since this all happened, I've finally realized that the time is right."

"Ace, that's-"

"I want to grow old with you, I want to settle down and start a family one day and help you with your business. Ume, will you marry me?"

"Oh Ace!" Her eyes swelled with tears once more as she bit her lower lip. She nodded softly as she whispered "Yes. Of course I will." Ace slid the ring on her finger and kissed it softly.

"But, what about your pirate days? I mean, I don't mind.. Because I know that it means a lot to you, it's your dream."

"No Ume. My pirate days are done. After what happened to you today, I don't want any more violence in my life. It's time for me to grow up and face my responsibilities as a man. Being a pirate is fun, but I don't want to leave you again, ever. Besides, I'm sure Luffy will take care of Blackbeard for me, one day." He smirked and let out a soft chuckle.

Ume stared at her hand and then back to Ace. "How, are we going to get married?"

"What do you mean, how?"

"Well, who's going to marry us? I don't want anyone to find out who you are."

"Ume don't worry so much, we'll think of something. "

"What about money, and a dress, and a tux and a cake and food and-"

"Shh.. not now sweetheart, you're going to overwhelm yourself, and that's not healthy for you right now." He kissed her softly and pulled the chair back by her bedside.

"Do you think I'm going to be okay, Ace?"

"Of course you will, Ume. You're going to be Mrs. Portgas D. Ace afterall!"

"Portgas D. Ume. I love it. It's beautiful, don't you think?" She looked down at her ring and smiled brightly. "I feel better already!"

"Well, you know what they say.. Jewelry always makes a girl feel better."

"Who says that?"

"Ah, erm… well I say that." He smiled softly and began to blush.

"You're so silly, Ace. But, thank you so much for the beautiful ring."

"You're welcome baby girl, anytime."

"And thank you for being by my side."

"Anytime Ume."

"And one last thing.." She let out a soft yawn and closed her eyes.

"Hmm? What's that?"

"Thank you for being my man." She whispered softly and fell back asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for the delay on a new chapter, working two jobs and going to school is extremely tough Enjoy!

Ume woke up to a lot of motion. The ship felt like it was moving, but could it be a dream? She never heard anyone come back from the fight. She slowly sat up and grabbed her ribs, letting out a slight yelp from pain. She looked around and noticed Ace was slumped by her bed, fast asleep, although it looked very uncomfortable. She gently shook him awake.

"Ace? I think I'm hallucinating. The ship's moving."

"Wha? No.. It really is moving. Hold on, I'm going to go check it out." He let out a big yawn and stood up, and began to scratch his back. He stumbled to the door and opened it up, only to notice daylight. He sighed and began walking up the steps to the main deck. He noticed that Zoro was asleep, Sanji was flirting with Robin and Nami, Usopp was up in the crows nest with chopper, and his little brother was perched up on the Going Merry's head.

"Hey, why didn't anyone tell us that you guys were back?

Luffy turned around and noticed that his brother was awake. He let out a loud laugh and jumped onto the deck. He made his way over to Ace, and took off his hat to scratch his own head. "You're finally awake! How's Ume?"

"She's doing okay for now but is still in bad shape. So what happened with you and those jerks? Did you beat them to a pulp? Did you make them pay for what they did to Ume?"

Luffy stopped scratching his head and placed his straw hat back on top of his head.

"Yeah, but they were completely weak. They said that there were more of them and that they would find you no matter what. They said that they would search forever until they helped their captain get revenge."

"Are you serious.. Come on, how much of a coward is Blackbeard? He's such a prick."

"Well the important thing is, we tied them to trees so they couldn't escape. So it will be awhile until anyone catches up to you guys."

"This is ridiculous. I don't want Ume getting wrapped up in this shit again. Which reminds me, I asked Ume to marry me."

"Whoa! Really? That's so cool! I knew you guys would be great together! This calls for a celebration. SANJI!" Luffy ran towards Sanji and demanded that he prepare a huge meal for everyone in order to congratulate Ume and Ace's engagement. After 10 minutes of arguing, he gave in and headed towards the kitchen.

"Hey, Nami." Ace walked over to the ship's navigator and noticed that she was reading a map.

"Yeah,what is it, Ace?"

"When are we going to get back to our island? Ume's still in pretty bad shape. I'm just worried about her, that's all."

"Well, judging by this chart, by tomorrow morning. But there's going to be a storm late tonight."

"How can you tell that?"

"Just by the way the weather is right now. I can sense it."

"Crap. Ume hates storms, and with the rocking of the boat…"

"You should probably stay with her then. Cause it gets pretty scary."

"Thanks for the advice. I'll see you guys around dinner time, I'm going to go back to Ume's side."

Ace walked back downstairs and back into their room. "Alright, good news and bad news sweetheart."

Ume opened her eyes slowly and moaned softly. "What is it.."

"Good news is, I told Luffy about the engagement and Sanji's cooking us up a feast. Also, we will be home tomorrow so we can get you to a doctor."

"And.. the bad news is?" She rubbed her eyes and tried sitting up, but Ace gently pushed her back down.

"Ume, stay still. The bad news is, it's going to storm tonight." When those words rolled out of Ace's mouth, Ume instantly turned pale. She couldn't even form words. As if storms were bad enough, being on a ship would make it ten times worse.

"Ume?"

"Please Ace, tell me you're joking."

"I'm afraid not sweetheart." He hugged her tight and kissed her forehead. "You still have a fever too."

"It's bad enough that I'm afraid of storms, but being on a ship is worse."

"How so?" Ace brushed a piece of hair away from Ume's eyes.

"Capsizing and sinking." She shuddered to think of what could actually happen to them. But she was too weak to determine everyone's fate.

"Ume, that won't happen." Thunder could be heard from the distance. Ume tensed up and buried her face into Ace's chest.

"It's okay Ume, I'm here. Try to think of happy things, like our marriage. We can start a family and have a full home, and all my pirating days will be behind us."

"Although those are wonderful things to think about, What if Blackbeard comes back for you himself, and takes you away from me." Tears began to form in her eyes. Ace took a deep breath and decided to tell Ume what really happened with the fight.

"Ume, I need to tell you something. Everyone's back aboard the ship."

"Isn't that good news?"

"Yes, and no. Blackbeard's men decided to be cowards and run away from the fight. They vowed that they would find me one day and finish me off." As soon as that sentence rolled out of his mouth, Ume's tears began to roll down her cheeks. She couldn't say anything, she was in too much shock. Ace wiped her tears away and embraced her tightly.

"Ume, they won't get me. I have so much to live for, and I can't leave you alone on this planet without me."

"But Ace, what if we get married, and have children, and they come and find us."

"Ume, I won't let them hurt you or our family. Worst case scenario is, we might have to re-locate. I know it's hard to take in, but it's a possibility."

"I know it is.."

"And who knows? We could even build our own home from oeur own hands, it would be more symbolic." He kissed her forehead and laid her back down. "I know the storm is nearing, but nothing is going to happen to us, okay?"

"I trust you, Ace." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The rocking ship made her nauseated. Within moments, Luffy raced down to their room and asked Ace to come up to the main deck to help take care of the sails. He didn't mention how bad the storm was becoming. Ace leaned down and kissed Ume softly.

"Everything's going to be okay. I'll be back, I promise." He raced upstairs with Luffy and began helping the crew out with the sails. The waves were almost as high as the Going Merry, and the thunder was so loud, it shook everything around them.

"It's worse than I thought!" Ace shouted as he looked around at all the crew members scrambling around.

"Yeah, what's worse is, It's only 2 in the afternoon, the storms weren't supposed to arrive until this evening!" Nami shouted as she tried to save her maps.

After a few moments of struggling to get the sails up, the crew made their way downstairs to the galley. It was small, but everyone was able to fit. Ace turned to leave the galley, when Sanji stopped him. "Where are you going? It's not safe out there!"

"I'm going back to Ume, she's terrified of storms."

After a few moments, he made it back to their room. He saw that Ume was huddled up under the blankets. He sat down on the bed and gently lifted up the blankets.

"Hey, It's okay Ume."

"No it's not, I'm terrified!"

Ace pulled the blanket off of her and sat down next to her. He then threw the blanket over both of them and pulled her close. He kissed her forehead and began whispering to her.

"There's nothing that's going to hurt you. I'm so sorry I left you alone, I should of never done that."

"I-It wasn't your fault. You just wanted to help out the crew, and I love that about you. I'm so sorry that I'm a coward."

"Ume, you're not a coward. Everyone's afraid of something."

"You too?"

"Oh yeah. Mostly being thrown in the ocean, and not being able to swim."

"I can understand that. I just wish that I could get over this fear."

"You can, It just takes time. And I'm here for you. Always and forever."

The boat began to seize it's motion, and the thunder was a gentle rumble. Sanji made his way to Ace and Ume's room. He knocked on the door and peeked his head inside. He saw that the two lovers were cuddled close under the blanket, and he made his speech short and sweet.

"Hey, Sorry to disturb you two, but I'm making you two a huge meal. It will be done in about 45 minutes." He closed the door softly, and made his way back to the galley.

Ume let out a soft laugh and laid her head on Ace's shoulder.

"What's so funny, Ume?"

"Oh, nothing. Even though I feel really bad, I'm extremely happy. I have you, and that's all I've ever wanted."


	20. Chapter 20

30 minutes passed by, and Ume passed out on Ace's lap. He ran his fingers through her hair, and noticed that her forehead was still hot. He sighed softly. "What is wrong with you.."

Luffy came barging in their room, which caused Ume to shoot up from her nap.

"Guys, Sanji has a feast in the galley! WITH MEAT!"

Ume groaned and hid her face in Ace's lap. Ace sighed and glared at Ume.

"We will be there in a minute."

"Jeez, Sorry Ace. I'm just hungry!" He ran out of the room and down the hallway.

Ace sighed and looked down at Ume. "Hey, you hungry, babe?"

Ume shifted, and peeked up at Ace and shook her head. "I know, I need to try to eat." She sat up slowly and yawned. "I still feel kinda icky."

"I know. But you need to eat something, like you said. Come on, after you're done eating, you can sleep more."

"Oh god, that sounds AMAZING." Ume groaned softly as she rose out of bed. She stumbled over to the door and looked over at Ace. "Come on, I'm not going without you!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He met her at the door, and soon they made their way to the galley. It was like a party, everyone was laughing, drinking, and having a good time. Ace and Ume walked through the door, and everyone grew quiet. Sanji stood up and held up a champagne glass.

"A toast, to the newly engaged! May your marriage be happy and blessed!"

"Amen to that!" Luffy reached for a pile of beef shanks. Sanji slapped his hand and glared at him.

"Go ahead you two, get something to eat!" Usopp cheered brightly. With that note, everyone began to feast.

Ume stood up and tapped her wine glass "Thank you, everyone. We are truly blessed to have great friends like you! I would like to invite you all to stay for awhile with Ace and I at our home."

"That's so generous of you, Ume." Sanji said brightly as he ran to hug Ume. Zoro grabbed ahold of his arm and stopped him before he could touch her. Both of them broke out into an argument, as Robin and Nami chimed in.

"Sounds great, it would give me time to catch up and study your island." Robin stated as she sipped her champagne steadily.

"I second that. Being on the sea all the time is quite tiresome. Besides, we don't want to leave you two there alone, and then the marines show up again. We want to protect you. You both are like our own crewmates." Nami looked over to Luffy, who was still shoving his face. She took a deep breath and nudged him. "Isn't that right, captain."

"Oh, yeah." He said with a full mouth. He gulped his food down and chased it with a mug of grog. "Anything for Ace and Ume! I want to explore the island some more!"

After an hour of eating, drinking and communicating with each other, Ace stood up and bowed to the crew. "Thank you all for this wonderful party, but Ume and I should really go to bed. Ume's still ill, after all." He took Ume's hand and helped her up.

"Yes, thank you everyone for the meal. I'm sorry I don't feel so well."

"Don't worry about it, Ume. We are just happy that you two joined us." Sanji stood up and began taking dishes to the sink. Nami stood up and helped him gather dishes, and the other crew mates began to file out of the galley.

"Thanks again, goodnight everyone." Ace led Ume back to their room. He laid her down and soon cuddled close to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Full. And icky. And cold. Very cold." She buried her face in his chest and hugged onto him tightly.

"We'll be back home soon, and then we'll talk to the doctor and get you better." He kissed her forehead and nuzzled her. "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too, Ace." Ume soon fell asleep

Sorry for the lack of updates, For the past few days, hasn't been wanting to cooperate with me Love you all! Thanks for the feedback!


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning, Ume jolted awake. She felt the ship come to a complete stop.

"Ace! Ace I think we're home!" She jumped out of bed and ran up to the main deck. Luffy and the others were already awake, helping with docking preparations.

"Good morning Ume! I hope you and Ace are ready to be home?" Nami walked over to Ume and placed her hand on her forehead. "Hey, your fever is gone! How do you feel?"

"My.. OH! Yeah I guess I didn't notice, I woke up when we docked."

"Well, good. We docked at the entrance to your island."

"Have you seen any Marines walking around?"

"Actually, no. So you both should be good. Go get your man up and get ready!"

"Alright." She turned around and walked down to their room. Unfortunately, he wasn't awaken with Ume's shouting. She walked over to the bed and laid next to Ace. She began kissing his neck softly, and began kissing his neck.

"Wake up, sleepy head." Ume rubbed her face in his neck. Ace slowly opened his eyes and rolled on top of Ume.

"Now there you go again, turning me on while I'm sleeping." He smirked and kissed her roughly.

"Oh.. Ace, not now. We're home!"

Ace chuckled and sat up. "Well you best bet that we are going to celebrate." He got out of bed and began to get dressed. "Come on, get ready!"

Moments later, the couple made their way up to the main deck. Their fingers were laced tightly, and both seemed to be in pleasant moods.

"Let's go. I don't think Ume can hold in her happiness any longer." Ace walked Ume over to the ladder and gestured for her to move down. She was the first one off of the ship.

"Ume! How's the sand down there?" Nami shouted.

"It's warm! Hurry up, guys! It's great!" Ume waved up to the other crew members.

Ace made his way down. As soon as he sat foot on the beach, he took Ume's hand , leading her to the man-made path. The others soon followed.

"This place seems like it as changed a bit." Ume looked around, and then looked back at Ace. "Does it seem different to you?"

"No. I just think you don't feel that great."

"Ace, I feel fine. Really, I have no fever."

"Well, alright. Come on let's get on home."

Luffy looked around and ran ahead of Ace and Ume. "Come on! We need to get you both home so we can have lunch! I'm hungry!"

"Luffy, shut your mouth, we're dropping them off and leaving. We don't know when the marines will be back." Sanji sighed and looked at Nami. "Come on, Nami. Knock some sense into him."

"Luffy, he's right. We need to let them get adjusted back to their lives."

"Oh Nami. It's okay, really. We would love to have you all for dinner! Come on, it's just up this hill." Ume unlaced her fingers from Ace's hand and began running up the hill. "I can't believe it, I'll be home in a few moments! It feels so good to be back on this island!"

"Ume, wait up!" Ace began to run after her. But Ume made it up to the hill before him. He heard a scream, and saw Ume fall to her knees. Ace and the crew ran faster and finally caught up with her. Ace kneeled down to Ume and held onto her shoulders

"Ume, what's going on?! What did you see?"

"No! It's.. It's our house! It's burned down!" Ume ran towards the smoldering pile of what used to be their home. She collapsed and began to sob. "SOMEONE BURNED DOWN OUR HOME!"

"Ume, get away from there!" Ace ran to her, and gently pulled her farther back. "Ume, please calm down!" He held her tightly and felt her tears soak his chest.

"WHO DID THIS?!" Luffy shouted and ran towards the house. Zoro and Sanji ran after him.

"What did we do to deserve this?!" Ume continued to sob, and then raised her head to look Ace inl the eyes.

"I don't know, babe. Just calm down, we should be happy that we are all okay! This could have happened when we were asleep, or when all of us were inside! It's just a house, we'll build a new one." 

"Guys, come quick!" Nami shouted and held up a piece of paper. "This was hammered on a tree by the house!" Luffy ran over to Nami and grabbed the piece of paper. It read:

"Next time, you won't run away from the fight. Fight me like a man, or you will both die." – Blackbeard

Luffy gripped the paper in his hands and walked over to Ace and Ume. He handed the paper to Ace, and watched his face turn red.

"That.. Bastard! Why burn down our home?! I'll fucking find you and kill you!" Ace stood up and began to run towards the woods.

"Ace, don't!" Ume stood up and began to run after him. Luffy caught up with her and held her back.

"Ume, stay back there with the others! You can't be running after him, you just got better. Besides, if something happened to you, he would never forgive himself. Now, go back."

"Luffy, I've never seen him this mad! What are we going to do?!"

"We'll find something out. Just calm down and go back." He ran off towards the woods to find Ace.


End file.
